Picking up the Pieces
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Hyde is having a hard time dealing with WB and Jackie is there to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**  
**

(W.B. had literally just ripped his sons heart out by accusing him of only being after his money. He had actually thought that he could have a relationship with WB like the father he never had. But he was wrong. Now he was sitting on top of the Camino with a beer in his hand at Mt. Hump. He looked over when he heard a car pull up near him. In a blurred drunken vision he saw his beautiful brown haired girlfriend walking slowly towards him. The edge's of his lips turned into a slight smile)

H: Hey…

J: Hey…(She stood in front of him placing her hands on his knees) Are you ok?

H: Yep. Of course.

J: Steven…(He turned his face from her)

H: Jackie don't.

J: (She took his face in her hands and made him look at her) Baby talk to me.

H: What is there to say Jackie? I got screwed over again.

J: I know…and I hate him for doing that to you. And I let him know that too.

H: You did?

J: Well of course I did Steven! He hurt you! I wanted him to know what he was missing by being a jackass to you.

H: Really…and what is he missing?

J: He's missing the opportunity to meet an amazing man. One who I have fallen in love with. If he could get to know you he'd feel sorry about all the years he missed in your life.

H: Jackie why are you doing this for me?

J: Why are you asking that question?

H: It's just…your so good to me Jackie. Why?

J: Because I love you. (She took the beer from his hand and placed it on the ground taking his hands in hers) I would do anything for you Steven.

H: (He smiled up at her and then leaned his head back taking a deep breathe) Why did neither of my fathers want me?

J: See the way I look at it…you already have a father. A great father who loves you almost as much as I do.

H: Red?

J: Yeah Red. Steven he took you in when you had no where else to go and he didn't kick you out when you got arrested. He's taken care of you for so long. I think he is your father. Not Bud, or WB. And Kitty is your mother. Your pretty lucky Steven.

H: Yeah…I guess your right. But you forgot one other thing I have.

J: What's that? (She asked confused. She looked up at him, her eyes squinted and her nose all wrinkled up trying to understand him and he loved that look)

H: (He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips) You.

J: (She smiled and kissed him back) Yeah you do have me.

H: Always?

J: Always.

H: Jackie…(He took her hands and looked down at their hands joined together trying to get the strength to tell her how he felt) I know…I know I've only said it like once. But I just…I…I love you. (He whispered)

J: (She smiled up at him and tried not to jump up and down excitedly knowing how hard this was for him and how serious he was being) I love you too Steven.

H: (He laughed at her trying not to get excited) Jackie…

J: I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm just so happy! (She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly) Oh you said it Steven!

H: (He laughed and held her back) I should say it more often. I'm sorry.

J: It's ok! You just said it! (She kissed him repeatedly over and over on the mouth) It was so perfect and romantic because I came here to comfort you and then you turn around and do such a sweet thing for me!

H: Jackie…

J: And I mean I was definitely not expecting it. It was so perfect. You are perfect. I love you. And WB can rot in hell for loosing you! Because he can't have you! Your mine! (She wrapped her arms around him again and he just laughed)

H: God…what are you doing to me woman? Your going to kill me.

J: No I'm not baby. I want you with me forever.

H: (He smiled at her and pushed some stray hair out of her face) Forever?

J: Yeah…I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't have said that. I know you don't like it when I talk about that kind of stuff. I just love you so much and I-

H: Jackie…it's ok. (He didn't like the fact that she was so worried about him getting upset about her talking about being with him. He loved her…and yes he didn't show her that he did all the time but she seemed almost afraid of him) Jackie?

J: What? I'm sorry really I am.

H: Jackie…you don't have anything to apologize for. Why are you…why are you upset?

J: I just don't want you to be angry with me. I hate it when you get mad at me. You get all irritated and you won't even look at me. It scares me Steven. I get scared you'll get sick of me and find some other girl who's less complicated.

H: Jacks…(His heart ached for her) God…I'm so sorry. (He pulled her towards him leaning her head on his chest as he rubbed her back) I don't mean to get upset Jacks. It's just I'm not used to having people care as much as you do. I guess sometimes I get scared that if I do let you in all the way you'll figure out that you deserve more. And then later on you'll just leave me.

J: Steven I would never ever leave you.

H: I know that now…

J: We both have issues don't we?

H: (He smiled at her) Yeah I guess we do.

J: And I'm sorry I came here to comfort you about your Dad and here you are comforting me, after you said you loved me.

H: (He laughed) Yeah well…were weird.

J: (She slid onto the Camino linking her arm with his) You going to be ok Puddin Pop?

H: You going to stay with me?

J: (She smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder) Of course.

H: Then I'm going to be ok.

J: Good.

(She leaned forward taking his chin in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. She pulled back for a moment and stared him straight in the eyes after she took his sunglasses off. He leaned forward and captured her sweet lips. They were soon in a heated make out session savoring the taste of each others mouths. He leaned her down on top of the Camion holding himself above her. She buried her hands in his soft curls and scratched at his scalp urging him on. He pulled away and stared at her pink swollen lips and her eyes filled with lust and love)

H: You are so beautiful.

J: (She smiled and stroked his cheek) Steven…make love to me.

H: There is nothing I would like more.  
(He leaned back in to kiss her and pulled at her peasant top lifting it above her head just as a cold wind blew through the woods causing her to shiver)

J: Sorry…its cold.

H: Why don't we take this into the car.

J: (She smiled) Ok.

(They jumped off the hood and hurriedly jumped into the front seat of the Camino where Hyde immediately locked lips with her again. They kissed for a few more moments before Jackie impatiently pulled at his shirt needing to feel skin on skin contact. She sighed contently when they touched and Hyde reached behind her to unhook her bra. He groaned when he felt her hard nipples rub up against his hot flesh. He leaned down and captured one of them in his mouth and bit down slightly causing her to yelp out in pain and pleasure. He sucked and swirled until she was delirious and her breast was practically swollen. He repeated the same torture to the other and then looked up at Jackie who was panting loudly and her face was flushed. He smirked and ground his erection into her warm pant clad core)

J: Steven your such a tease.

H: (He laughed against the hollow of her throat where he was placing hot open mouthed sloppy kisses) You know you like it.

J: God…Please!

H: Please what Jackie?

J: Steven don't push me right now. If you don't take of your damn pants and mine were going to have a serious problem in this relationship.

H: (He laughed at her impatience) Whatever you say doll face.

(He stripped both of their pants off and pulled at her black laced panties slightly stroking her through the material loving how wet she was)

J: Steven!

H: Ok. Ok!

(He pulled her panties off sliding them down her tanned slender legs. He spread her legs as far apart as they would go and settled himself in between her hovering just above her their noses almost touching. Their breathe was short and ragged in anticipation as Hyde slowly slid into her waiting heat. Inch by inch their breathe quickened and they never lost eye contact. When he was fully in her she squeezed her eyes shut throwing her head back in ecstasy)

J: Steven!

H: God baby…

(He rested his head in the hollow of her throat while she slid her hand under his arms to cling to his back. Her perfectly manicured nails scratching at his tight muscles as he pumped in and out of her. He knew she was leaving marks but he didn't care. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles for better access. Now he was hitting all the right spots causing her to scream out his name. He kept grunting, moaning and whispering her name into her ear. His warm hot breathe sending shivers down her body adding to the pleasure coursing through her body)

J: Steven…Steven…Oh god!

H: Fuck baby…

J: God don't ever stop.

H: I won't…

(His thrusts started to become harder and faster but not to hurt her. He knew that they wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer due to all the emotions shared earlier. He lifted his face to lean down and capture her mouth into a mind blowing kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth slowly massaging each other. As Jackie was reaching her peak she moaned a long vibrating moan coursing through his body as well. Her nails dug deeper into his back almost as if to draw blood and she detached her mouth from his as she screamed his name out)

J: STEVEN!

H: Jackie…Jackie…

(He kept repeating her name as her orgasm rippled through her body and his causing him to quickly go over the edge to. He came fast and hard within her as she was slowly recovering from her own orgasm. Afterwards, Hyde collapsed slowly onto her chest resting their as they both tried to catch their breathe. She scratched slightly at his scalp and neither of them said anything, they just enjoyed the closeness. After a few minutes, Hyde reached down and picked up a blanket Jackie had left in his car days earlier and flipped them over so she was resting on top of his chest and he was holding onto her. The blanket was securely wrapped around them and they were happy. Everything else in their lives didn't seem to matter because they were together and truly happy together)

J: I love you Steven…(She whispered into his chest)

H: I love you to Jacks.

(They fell asleep in the moonlight wrapped into each other's arms)

(Should I continue and make it a series or leave it as it is? You tell me. Review, Review, Review please)


	2. Chapter 2

**CH-2-Second Chances**

(A week later Jackie had called WB and asked him to talk to Hyde and apologize to him. Jackie and Hyde were seated on the couch in the Foreman's living room when there was a knock on the door. Kitty answered it)

KF: Oh…Mr. Barnett. What a surprise.

WB: Hello Mrs. Foreman…is Steven here?

H: What are you doing here?

WB: Well…your girlfriend Jackie called me.

H: What? (He turned back to Jackie who was a little nervous as to what his reaction was going to be) Why did you call him?

J: I just thought you could talk to him. Try and work things out.

H: Fine. Mrs. Foreman, Jackie could you give us a minute?

J: Sure. We'll be in the kitchen. (She kissed his cheek)

WB: Well…she's a firecracker that one. She talked my ear off about how great you were on the phone.

H: (He smiled slightly) Yeah that's Jackie…

WB: She seems to really love you. Your lucky.

H: Yeah I am.

WB: Look…I guess I'm just not very good at this. I just assumed you would hate me for not being apart of your life and would be looking for money as payback.

H: I'm not like that WB. I don't care about money. I just wanted to get to know my Dad.

WB: I know that now. And I'm sorry. Do you think we could start over?

H: Sure…I'd like that.  
WB: So…I own this chain of Record Stores as you know. And I was wondering…if you would like to come to work for me.

H: Uh…wow…really?

WB: Yeah of course.

H: Wow working in a Record Store would be amazing.

WB: Why don't you come by tomorrow and we'll talk about a job for you.

H: I would like that. Thanks. (They shook hands) And thanks for coming by.

WB: Don't thank me. Thank your girlfriend Jackie. (He winked at him and then went to the front door and left)

J: So…how'd it go? (She asked poking her head through the door to the kitchen)

H: It went well. We worked things out and he offered me a job at Grooves.

J: Wow! Really? Oh baby that's great! (She ran over to him and hugged him tightly)

H: Yeah it is. (He returned the hug)

J: Your happy about this right?

H: Yeah I'm happy. (He just stared at her longingly)

J: Why are you looking at me like that?

H: Thank you for calling my Dad Jackie. You never give up.

J: (She smiled) Well after the other night I knew how important it was to you to have a relationship with him. I figured you two could start over.

H: You are amazing.

J: (She smiled brightly up at him) So are you. (She stood on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips and started to pull back but was pulled in again by Hyde. He pulled her flush against his body capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered) Thank you.

J: (She smiled and blushed a little) Your welcome.

H: Lets go down to the basement.

J: (She smiled seductively) Ok.

(She took his hand and pulled him down to the basement not noticing Kitty staring after them happily. They ran down the stairs and started to kiss at the end of the stairs not noticing Fez and Kelso sitting on the couch. They turned to stare at them furiously making out)

F: Oooo Sexy.

(Hyde and Jackie immediately pulled apart)

J: Fez! Kelso!

K: What's going on kids? About to get it on!

H: You two dill holes get out of here!

K: Or what?

H: Or I'm gonna beat you both into the ground.

F: But Jackie is just so sexy please let me watch!

H: Out! Now!

(Kelso and Fez hurriedly ran out the door in fear of Hyde beating them up)

J: God you are so sexy when you yell at them.

H: Really? How sexy?

J: Extremely sexy. (She anxiously pulled him by the shirt towards his room and pushed him up against the door and captured his lips in another mind blowing kiss)

H: Jesus Baby…

J: You want to know how sexy you are?

H: Yeah I do actually…(He said in a low husky voice causing her to shiver)

J: Ok then. (She slid down his body and reached forward unzipped his pants and pulled them down ever so slowly. Hyde groaned thinking about what she was about to do) You ok up there baby?

(He couldn't even speak he just nodded his head panting in anticipation. He licked his dry lips and tried to remain calm and not seem to desperate. Jackie just smiled and took his hard member in his hands slowly pumping it a bit just to warm him up. She moved her head closer to him and tentatively licked the tip causing him to shiver and she giggled at his reaction. She rarely did this for him but right now she wanted to show him how special he was to her. She then took him slowly into her mouth and he groaned)

H: Fuck.

J: You like that baby? (She took him in her mouth again swirling her tongue around)

H: Fuck yes. Shit. Faster baby.

J: Ok baby.

(She took him in and out of her mouth faster and deeper each time causing him to moan and thrust his hips up into her mouth making it harder for her to continue. She grabbed a hold of his hips and stroked him gently to relax him. He stopped and slammed his head against the door in intense pleasure knowing that he was going to reach his peak at any moment. He started to pull back from Jackie but didn't want it to end. But he wanted this to be good for her too so he pulled back and tried to stop her)

H: Jacks you gotta stop baby.

(She just shook her head and linked her arms from behind his legs pulling him closer to her and further into her mouth. Before he could try and push her away again he came fully within her mouth moaning her name out loud. She licked and swallowed every drop from him smiling the whole time. She stood back up and smiled at his completely satisfied expression)

J: Happy?

H: (He took a deep breathe) Wow…

J: Yeah I seem to have that affect on you.

H: Yeah you do. (He smiled and pulled her towards him kissing her on the lips tasting himself on her which turned him on again) Jacks…

J: So how about you repay me a bit.

H: (He laughed) What did you have in mind?

J: (She just smiled and walked backwards towards his bed pulling at her top) Come here lover boy…

H: Gladly…

(He walked towards her and they collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles and Jackie definitely got her payment)


	3. Chapter 3

**CH-3-Work Visits**

(Two days later Hyde was miserably sitting in his new office. He thought working at the Record Store would be fun, but instead he was stuck in a box filing paper work. Picking up what seemed like his millionth paper there was a knock on the door)

H: Come in.

(The door opened and Jackie appeared in a pair of knee high black leather boots with a large coat on and her hair down. She smiled at him)

J: Hey.

H: (He smiled back) Hey. What are you doing here?

J: Well…I thought you could use a break.

H: Could I ever. This totally sucks.

J: (She looked around) Yeah…its not exactly what I expected.

H: Tell me about it.

J: Oh…my poor baby. (She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind) Put your papers down. I'll help you relax a bit. (She started to slowly massage his shoulders and he sighed happily)

H: You have no idea how good that feels.

J: (She smiled and kissed his cheek) Glad to help.

H: Why are you wearing that coat? It's not that cold out.

J: Well…My outfit underneath isn't quite appropriate for everyone.

H: (He opened his eyes curiously) Not appropriate?

J: For everyone except you…(She said in a husky low voice)

H: Jacks?

(He watched her walk in front of his desk and untie the belt to her coat exposing a black lacey bra and matching panties with her knee high boots)

H: Holy hell…

J: You like what you see?

H: Uh yeah.

J: (She smiled) Good.

(She went over to the door and locked the door so they would not be disturbed and she walked back over to him placing her coat on a chair in the corner. Hyde watched her mesmerized by every move she made. She just smiled down at him and straddled his lap wrapping her arms around his neck)

J: Hi. (She kissed his nose sweetly)

H: Hi. (He said with his mouth slightly hanging open)

J: You have entirely to many cloths on.

(She started to pull at his tie)

H: Jackie what if we get caught?

J: (She stopped and looked crushed) What? Since when do you care about that?

H: No it's just…

J: You don't want me?

H: Jackie. Jesus. Of course I want you. I just…God what the hell am I saying? Take off the tie baby!

J: (She smiled widely at him and pulled off his tie while unbuttoning his shirt) Good.  
(Slowly she pushed the shirt down his shoulders much to his satisfaction and she scratched her nails down his arms and chest the whole way)

H: Jackie…(He hissed and she giggled playfully)

J: Yes baby?

(He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a mind blowing kiss causing them both to moan and Jackie ground her hips into his causing him to groan loudly)

J: Shhh…baby we have to be quiet. (She giggled)

H: Fuck everyone else I don't care.

(He grabbed her face and kissed her again)

J: No baby I think you got it wrong. Your not supposed to Fuck everyone else. Your supposed to Fuck me. (She said seductively)

H: Oh right…forgot about that.

J: Well…let me remind you how this works. (She slowly unzipped his pants and lifted her hips and his to pull them down just a bit. Then she pulled her panties aside just enough for him to fill her) See…you take this…(She said pointing to his dick) and put it in here. (She said pointing to her lower region)

H: Oh…Like this?

(He asked as he lifted her hips settling her down on his hard member and she moaned)

J: Yep. Just like that.

H: Ok…so now what do I do?

J: (She smiled and kissed him playfully taking his hands and placing them on her chest) Well…we gotta move a little.

(She started to ride him making him groan in ecstasy. With every move they made they were getting closer and closer to their peak. And when Hyde felt her muscles tighten around him he lifted her up and pushed the papers off of the desk and laid her back on it)

J: Steven…

H: Shhh…we have to be quiet baby. (He said in a mocking tone making her giggle)

J: God shut up and finishing fucking me.

H: (He laughed) Whatever you say baby.

(He slammed back into her causing her to scream his name out loud)

J: Steven!

H: Shit babe be quiet.

(Someone outside heard them and knocked on the door it was WB)

WB: Son? Is everything ok in their?

H: Fuck. (Jackie started to giggle and Hyde placed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet) Yeah…sorry WB. Everything's fine.

WB: Are you sure?

H: Ye-YES! (He screamed as Jackie bit down on his nipple)

WB: Son?

H: I'll…I'll be out in a minute Dad!

WB: Ok…

(Hyde turned back to Jackie who was laughing hysterically beneath him and she had never looked more beautiful to him)

H: You think that was funny?

J: (She continued laughing) Yeah I do!

H: God you are so going to get it.

(He leaned back in and started to move within her while kissing her neck and nipping at her collar bone)

J: Steven…

H: Yeah babe?

J: Fuck.

H: (He started to laugh) Trying to get me in trouble my first day of work Ms. Burkhart?

J: (She laughed and wrapped her arms around his back) Maybe…

(He just smiled down at her and they continued moving in a perfect rhythm. A few minutes later they were both panting and moaning and they both knew they were about to reach their peaks. So Hyde leaned down to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss in hopes to quiet her down knowing how she screamed when she reached orgasm. Jackie clung to his back as hard as she could in order to not scream. Afterwards they both just lay their staring at each other for a moment before Jackie started to laugh again)

H: Jackie…(He said laughing a little himself too)

J: I'm sorry.

H: Jackie this is not funny!

J: Oh come on! Yes it is!

H: (He just smiled down at the beautiful woman laughing below him) Your insane.

J: But you love me.

H: (He leaned down and kissed her nose and leaned to her ear) Yeah…I do.

J: (She smiled and held him closer to her) I should go…

H: (He rested her head in the crook of her neck) I know…but I don't want you to.

J: (She smiled and pulled his face near hers) I'll see you when you get home?

H: Yep.

J: Only three more hours.

H: (He sighed) Don't remind me.

J: Come on. I need to get changed.

(They hoped off the desk and Jackie started to fix her lingerie and pull her coat back on while Hyde pulled up his pants and redid his shirt. Jackie smiled as he tried to put his tie back on)

H: Damn it. I can never do this.

J: Come here. (She smiled and pulled him over putting his tie on correctly) I'll see you later baby. (She kissed him once more) I hope you didn't need those papers. (She said pointing to the disheveled papers thrown on the floor in the moment of passion)

H: Nah. It's fine. (He smirked) We need to do this more often.

J: (She giggled as she left with him following her) If you say so.

WB: So…is everything ok with you two?

J: Oh! WB! Yes…we were just arguing over what our plans were for tonight.

WB: Oh…it sounded pretty heated in their. (Jackie started to laugh) What?

H: Nothing…Jackie just does that sometimes. We should go…(He pulled Jackie towards the main door who was still laughing) Jacks.

J: Sorry. Sorry. I'm done. (She kissed him again and then went into his ear) I think things could get heated again tonight. (She bit down on his ear lobe and he smiled slapping her but on the way out)

H: Just what I was hoping for.

(She turned and smiled at him as he watched her pull out of the parking lot)


	4. Chapter 4

**CH-4-Cocktail Parties**

(Jackie and Hyde were miserably sitting around at Kitty's cocktail party which Hyde had chosen over going out with his friends. Jackie knew he was getting annoyed but she wanted him to stay)

_H: Man Jackie…I don't know what's going on with me. I just got paired up with this book keeping guy who told me a story about accounts receivable. Not only did I know what he was talking about. I suggested he make a flowchart. _

_J: God you are so sexy right now. Say flowchart again. _

(Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her towards the basement with her giggling behind him. When they got to his room Hyde pulled her in for a long lingering kiss)

H: God Jacks I didn't know that flowcharts could turn you on.

J: Seriously. You are so sexy right now. Your all worked about a job, which I never thought you would have by the way.

H: So all I have to say is flowchart?

J: God Steven! (She said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer nipping at his neck)

H: Ok…what about pie charts?

J: Steven…

H: Tables? (Another moan) Money?

J: STEVEN! (She pulled him away from her and stared up at him with lust filled eyes) Strip. Now!

H: Huh…I take it back. I love my job! (He ripped his cloths off and then hers and threw her onto the cot before laying on top of her)

J: Steven the door!

H: What about it? (He asked frustrated)

J: Steven the idiot brigade is about to come home. Do you want them to walk in on us making sweet passionate love?!

H: Ok I was going to call it fucking but whatever floats your boat and keeps you naked in my bed. We can call it making it sweet passionate love.

J: Shut up and lock the door.

H: Right. I'll be right back. You stay here all naked and turned on.

(He hoped off the bed and ran to the door to lock it and then turned to go back with Jackie before turning around again to turn on some Zeppelin. "You shook me" by Zeppelin blared through the speakers)

_You know you shook me. You shook me all night long. _

_You shook me so hard baby. Baby, baby, please come home. _

_I have a bird that whistles and I have birds that sing._

_I have a baby, won't do nothing ...oh, buy a diamond ring. _

_I said you shook me, baby. You shook me all night long. _

_You shook me so hard, baby. You shook me all night long._

H: Huh…good song.

J: Just shut up and get back over here before I have to do this myself.

H: Well now see that's something I could get into.

J: Steven don't make me hurt you!

H: Coming dear! No pun intended. (He said with a smirk and pounced on top of her. He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss which she gladly accepted. Their hands roamed one another's bodies loving being so close to one another)

J: Steven please…

H: (He nuzzled her neck) Ok baby…

(He pulled back from her and stared down at her lovingly before slowly entering her. The deeper he got within her the harder it was for her not to moan out in pleasure)

J: Steven…

H: Your so perfect Jackie.

J: Baby…

(They continued at this slow pace before Hyde flipped her over so she was on all fours kneeling before him)

H: You ready?

J: Yes please!

(He just nodded his head and slammed into her from behind gong at a much faster pace then before. And at first she couldn't control herself but then she reached behind her pulling his neck towards her and kissed him passionately. He circled his hand to her front and rubbed her clit roughly with his thumb. She moaned louder and louder until they both came together. They collapsed on the bed and Hyde turned her around so she was beside him. As she was catching her breathe he placed kisses on every inch of his skin he could get at making her giggle)

H: So what is it about flowcharts that makes you so horney?

J: Steven I'm not horney…(She slapped him playfully) It was just sexy.

H: Whatever you say. I should bring my work home more often.

J: Maybe you should.

(She wrapped her fingers in his hair scratching at his scalp as he continued to kiss her)

H: I personally don't think flowcharts are very sexy.

J: And what is sexy to you?

H: You.

J: (She smiled) Why?

H: (He looked up at her and smiled) How could you not be sexy Jacks? You have a perfect body that any guy would fall for.

J: Is that it?

H: (He smiled and lifted himself up to lean his hands on either side of her head) No that's not all. Your confidence is sexy. And your perseverance and ability to never give up on me. And that fact that you think I'm sexy.

J: (She laughed and rubbed his chest) Steven you are sexy.

H: Yeah but I find you sexy when your lying beneath me and I know your mine.

J: I am yours Steven.

H: I know you are. (They started kissing passionately again and Hyde was starting his kisses lower and lower) So what do you think about those flowcharts now?

J: (She giggled as he nipped and sucked at her stomach) Their still sexy.

H: How sexy?

J: Very, very sexy.

H: Good to know. (He continued on lower and lower until he was spreading her legs out as far apart as they could go) I think I seriously owe you for the past couple of days.

J: Yeah I think you do to.

H: I thought you would think so.

(He placed kisses all across her legs until he reached the apex of her thighs where he left hot open mouthed kisses)

J: Steven…

H: Just relax baby.

(She took a deep breathe in anticipation to what was about to happen. He slowly but surely made his way closer to her hot and wet core. He licked it from one end to the next making her writhe beneath him before he spread her lips apart with his tongue and dipped it in her sweetness)

J: Oh god…

(He went slow at first taunting and teasing her with every slow sweet lick and she was above him begging for more)

J: More Steven more.

H: (He smirked up at her) Ok baby.

(He slipped his tongue back in and licked her clit repeatedly before slipping a finger in her tight slit causing her to hiss his name out)

J: Steven. God baby…

(He slipped in another two fingers which went along the same speed as his tongue and it wasn't long before she was literally shaking beneath him. He grabbed a hold of her legs to keep her steady as his tongue continued its sweet torture on her. Before long she was panting and moaning his name as she reached her climax. He placed a sweet delicate kiss their before pulling himself back up to look at her)

H: Hi…

J: Hi…

H: So was that a good payment?

J: (She smiled) Definitely.

H: I mean I could try again if it wasn't.

J: (She smiled) Well yeah you could do that.

H: (He smiled before laying beside her) How about we just lay here together before the idiots ruin the moment?

J: Your admitting that were having a moment! Oh that's so sweet!

H: Shut your pie hole Jackie!

J: God you know how to ruin a moment not the idiots.

(She said trying to get up and away from him but he pulled her back to him)

H: Hey wait baby. I'm sorry. (He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck) I'm sorry…I just don't like being all mushy. You know that.

J: (She smiled slightly) I know. But it won't kill you to be sweet for more than thirty minutes babe.

H: (He smiled) No I suppose it won't. Will you stay with me tonight?

J: Of course.

(He smiled and spooned her from behind wrapping his arms securely around her waist to hold her in place. Next to him in his arms, right where she belonged)


	5. Chapter 5

**CH-5-Presents**

A few days later Hyde was wandering around the mall trying to get away from Angie and her attitude. He was walking by the jewelry store when he spotted a necklace that just screamed Jackie. It was a silver chain with a diamond pendent with a small sapphire in the middle of the diamonds. He took out his wallet which was now filled with money due to his job and smiled. He had just enough money to buy it. He walked in the store, purchased it and went off to Donna's to find Jackie. She answered the door and her face lit up when she saw him which made him smile.

J: Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?

H: Yeah…Angie was being a bitch and WB realized I needed a break from her. He let me off a little early.

J: Oh. Well I'm sorry she was being a bitch.

H: Not your fault. Can I come in?

J: Of course. (She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room)

H: Can we uh…can we go upstairs? I mean is Donna here?

J: No. She's out with Eric.

H: Oh ok. I just want to be alone. It's not so private in here.

J: (She smiled) Sure lets go.

She took his hand and lead him towards Donna's room and when they got inside she shut the door and turned to see him nervously pacing near her bed.

J: Baby? Are you ok?

H: What? Oh yeah…sorry…

J: You sure? You seem nervous about something. Do you want to sit down?

H: Yeah. That might help. (He sat on her bed and then looked up at her patting the bed motioning her to sit with him)

J: What's up babe? (She said after sitting down)

H: I uh…I got something for you.

J: (Her face lit up) You did? (He nodded) Like a present?

H: Like a present.

J: Like what kind of present?

H: Like (He said mocking her) A shiny present.

She literally squealed when she heard the word shiny.

J: A shiny present! Those are my favorite kind!

H: I know. Which is why I bought it for you.

J: Can I see it!?

H: Give me a kiss first.

She lunged at him and giving him one of the most passionate kisses he had ever had.

J: Ok. Now give me the shiny present!

H: (He smiled) Ok baby. Here you go.

He handed her a black box and he could see her trying to hide her excitement. She slowly opened it and her hand went straight to her mouth in shock.

J: Steven…its beautiful.

H: You like it?

J: Steven I love it! Baby why did you buy something this nice for me?

H: Because you deserve it. You've been so good to me through all of this and I saw it and I have money now. So I wanted to buy it for my girl.

J: For your girl? (She said with a smile)

H: Yeah. You're my girl Jacks.

J: (She slid closer to him and kissed him sweetly) Steven…as long as I wear this it means that I love you.

H: (He smiled) Good to know.

J: Can you put it on for me?

H: Sure.

(She turned her back to him and he clasped the necklace around her neck. When she turned to look at him he was staring longingly at her)

J: What are you thinking baby?

H: I'm thinking about how good you will look in just this necklace and nothing else.

She smiled up at him and started to pull at the buttons on her blouse and she never lost eye contact with him. When her blouse was off she stood up and slowly unzipped her skirt and slid it off of her body and before he knew what was happening her panties and bra were gone too. She stood before him and in just the necklace he had bought her and he had never loved her more.

J: So…do I look as good as you thought I would?

H: Better baby. Much better.

She smiled brightly at him as his hands encircled her waist and pulled her close. He leaned his head down and kissed every inch of her smooth tight stomach he could find and she sighed in happiness.

H: You sure Donna's not going to be home soon?

J: She shouldn't be. But if she does come home. I'll kill her. Now please. Continue.

H: It would be my pleasure.

Every kiss along her body made her want him more and more and when she finally opened her eyes and looked down at Hyde…she realized he was still fully clothed.

J: Steven…please take some cloths off.

He laughed slightly and then complied by stripping down and he stood before her naked. And for some reason they both seemed nervous. They stared at each other almost as if they didn't know what to do next.

H: Huh…now this is different. Usually we just lunge at each other and its kind of on.

J: (She giggled slightly) I know…

H: C'mere.

She walked towards him and he took her in his arms and laid kisses all along her neck to her lips which were waiting to be kissed. He turned them around slightly and lowered her onto her cot before reaching up to turn the light off. Their kisses began to get more heated and with ever kiss they wanted each other more and more. Hyde pushed her legs apart and settled in between her before looking back up at her.

H: You ready?

She just nodded her head slowly and he leaned down to kiss her before entering her tight heat. They stared at each other just for a moment relishing in the feeling of their connection. He smiled down at her as they moved together and she moaned in pleasure. She smiled back up at him and for the first time since they had been together it wasn't about reaching the ultimate climax or being rough. They just wanted to be together in this connection that no one else could understand. And they fell asleep their. Together.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH-6-Cookies**

After Eric and Fez ran out of the basement in fear of Jackie's cookies being hurled at them Jackie broke down in tears.

H: Jackie?

J: Oh Steven I'm so sorry!

H: Wait. What? What are you sorry for?

J: My cookies were horrible! I know how stressed out you've been and I wanted to be a good girlfriend and make cookies for you! But I'm stupid and can't even do that!

H: Jackie-

J: I mean what kind of girlfriend can't make simple cookies for her boyfriend? You must think I'm so retarded!

H: Jackie-

J: I just wanted you to be happy. I hate how sad you've been lately.

H: JACKIE!

She jumped slightly when he yelled in fear that she had upset him more.

H: Sorry…I didn't mean to yell. (He placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down to soothe her) Baby where is this all coming from?

J: I just know how upset you've been lately and I just figured that it was all my fault. And I wanted to cheer you up so you wouldn't hate me.

H: Jackie. God. None of my stress has had anything to do with you. In fact, you are the only happy thing in my life right now.

J: Really? (She said with a hopeful smile)

H: Yeah. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about it.

J: Baby do you have to work tonight?

H: No.

J: Can we just spend sometime together. Just you and me.

H: Yeah. (He said with a smile) I would like that.

J: Good. Oh and don't worry about Michael and Angie. Michael is an idiot and doesn't deserve Angie. She'll realize how stupid he is and move on and break his lonely little heart for like two seconds. And then some blonde bimbo will walk by him and he'll forget all about her.

H: (He laughed slightly) I suppose your right. Come on babe. (He draped his arm around her neck) I'll take you out to dinner.

J: Yay! Can we go to like a really fancy place now that you have all that money?

H: I was thinking we could just go upstairs and steal some of Mrs. Foreman's food and then sneak off to the Water Tower and have dinner up there.

J: Oh Steven! That's so romantic! Dinner under the stars!

H: Yeah ok doll. Lets go.

They snuck upstairs and took some of the Foreman's dinner and beer and jumped in the Camino and drove up to the Water Tower. Hyde let Jackie go first and then handed her the food before he joined her. They sat with their legs hanging off the edge and the food in the middle of them.

J: This was a good idea.

H: Yeah it was.

J: So Steven…your happy then?

H: (He looked over at her) Yeah Jacks I'm happy with you.

J: (She smiled) I didn't ask that. I asked if you were happy.

H: Well…I guess its kinda cool that I have this other rich Dad and all…but we don't have much in common. It kinda makes it hard to have a conversation with him. And my jobs not so bad…now that I'm in the Record Store and all. And then theirs you. And your incredibly hot so that just makes up for everything else.

J: (She smiled) I am incredibly hot aren't I?

H: Yes m'lady you are.

J: M'lady? Gee babe I didn't know you could be so proper.

H: Yeah well with you I'm not normal.

J: (She smiled) I'm full.

H: Me too.

J: Have you ever wondered what sex on the Water Tower would be like?

H: Dangerous. (He said without thinking)

J: (She giggled) True…would you hold me real tight so I wouldn't fall?

H: Huh…this is intriguing. You want to have sex on the water tower?

J: Yeah I do.

H: Ok then. (He tossed the left over food over the edge of the water tower)

J: Steven! That's littering!

H: We'll get it later. Were going to have sex on the Water Tower Jackie!

J: Ok true. Lets go! (They both jumped up and then stared at each other) Ok…how do we do this? Like…do we do it lying down? Or up against the water tower?

H: Hey up against the Water Tower sounds fun.

J: Then up against the Water Tower it is!

(She ripped her shirt off and his followed onto the floor of the Water Tower and the rest of their cloths soon followed. Hyde pushed Jackie up against the cold metal of the Water Tower and she yelped)

J: It's cold!

H: Yeah well its about to get a lot warmer. Don't you worry.

He started placing kisses all along her neck and down to her breasts and she was delirious with pleasure.

J: Baby…please…I need you.

He grabbed her legs and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and she clung to his back to not fall. He braced one hand up against the water tower and the other hand was on her ass to hold her up. He entered her and from that position Jackie almost came at that exact moment.

J: Fuck! Steven!

H: Sex on the Water Tower Fucking rocks!

He started pounding in and out of her and her back was hitting the cool metal of the water tower over and over. She was moaning his name over and over and had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out loud. He hissed when he felt her teeth on his shoulder and she then began to lick and kiss it to soothe the pain. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered…

J: I love you baby…

With that he exploded within her causing her to come at the same exact time. They stayed like that for a moment just enjoying being together. She smiled down at him and stroked his bite mark soothingly.

H: I love you too Jacks…(He whispered)

J: You said it again!

H: (He smiled) Yeah I did.

Slowly he let go of her and she slid down the water tower until her feet hit the ground. She smiled up at him and stood on her tippy toes to place a sweet lingering kiss upon his lips.

J: So…you like sex on the Water Tower then?

H: Hell yes!

J: (She giggled) Well there was something about it you know being pretty public. That was pretty hot.

H: That was definitely hot.

J: But now I'm cold again.

H: Well what can I do to help? (He said kissing her neck)

J: (She giggled) Want to go back to Donna's? She's not home and Bob has a date. We could take a nice warm shower together.

H: (He pulled away from her neck) Yeah…I like that.

J: Ok then. Lets go.

He smiled at her as they put on their cloths as fast as they could and got off the Water Tower. Hyde had never driven so fast in his life and he looked over at Jackie who couldn't help but smile at his need to be with her. They got back to Donna's and took a very long, very HOT shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH-7-Christmas Surprise**

Jackie stormed out of the Christmas party with tears in her eyes realizing that Hyde really truly didn't want to be with her as much as she thought. She wanted to know what she had done wrong that he would make him think that life with her would be crap. She was half way to her car when she felt a presence behind her. Slowly she turned around and noticed a drunk looking man standing behind her.

Man: Hey pretty lady. I saw you fighting with your little boyfriend back there. I wanted to know if you were ok.

J: I'm fine. You can go now.

Man: Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset.

J: Look sir. I'm fine really…I'm just leaving.

Man: Going home alone? A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to go home all alone. Why don't I come with you. (He said stepping towards her)

J: No really. I'm fine.

She turned to get in the car as fast as she could but her hands were shaking in fear when she felt him get closer and take the keys from her.

Man: I'll even drive, now that I have your keys.

J: No really…just give them back.

Man: I can't do that-

H: Is there a problem here?

J: Steven.

Man: Oh the boyfriend…I uh…I was just gonna take your little girl here home. You know I didn't like the idea of her going home all my her self.

H: She's a big girl buddy she can handle it. So step away from her car right now.

Man: Or what? (He said draping his arm around Jackie and kissing her cheek) I think she likes me.

J: Steven.

H: Just relax Jackie. This guy is going to leave you alone don't you worry.

Man: Now why would I leave a pretty little chick like her just because a kid like you told me to?

H: Cuz your about to meet my fist.

He slammed his fist into the guys nose and Jackie slipped away from his grasp and tried to get as far away from them as possible. She watched in horror as Hyde beat the guy over and over again until he wasn't moving.

J: Oh my God. Steven…

H: Jacks. (He ran over to her) Are you ok?

J: Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I just…is he…?

H: No…he's just drunk and stuff. He's fine…

J: I uh…what…why did you come out here?

H: I wanted to apologize to you…about our fight and I just-

J: Steven…(Her eyes welled up with tears and he pulled her to him) I was so scared…

H: It's ok. He can't hurt you now.

Kelso came running outside in hopes of finding Hyde and then looked at the scene before him confused.

K: Hey man…is uh…is everything ok?

H: This creep was all over Jackie.

K: Is he?

H: No. He's alive but since you're a cop you wanna get him out of here?

K: Yeah I'll go get my cuffs.

H: Thanks man.

K: You ok Jackie?

J: Yeah Michael I'm fine.

K: Alright…I'll be right back.

Jackie pulled away from Hyde and sat down on the curb putting her head in her hands taking a deep breathe.

J: Shit.

H: Jackie…its ok now. Alright? Your safe.

J: Steven what if you hadn't come out here? What if he had taken me home and…and-

H: He didn't. (He knelt down in front of her and made her look him in the eye) He didn't ok? That's all that matters.

J: (She closed her eyes tightly) I'm so tired Steven. Take me home please?

H: Yeah. Come on once Kelso gets back he'll take him to the station and I'll take you back to Donna's.

J: No…can I just…can I stay with you? Please Steven?

H: Yeah of course.

K: Alright man. I'm gonna take him down to the station. I might have to call you guys tomorrow or something to come in and answer some questions.

H: Ok. Thanks man.

K: No problem. Just take Jackie home and I'll let everyone know where you went.

H: Thanks.

K: Hang in there Jackie.

She smiled weakly at him and handed her keys to Hyde who took her back to the Foreman's. They silently walked into the basement neither of them knowing what to say. No one was home yet so they had the house to themselves. Hyde looked over at Jackie who seemed completely torn, and he knew it wasn't just because of the man in the parking lot. He knew that his lack of caring had something to do with it and that killed him. He took her hand and pulled her towards him but she was stiff in his arms.

H: Jackie…you uh…you want to take a shower before bed or something?

J: Yeah…

H: Ok come on…

Hyde grabbed some towels from his room and walked back out to the basement and took Jackie's hand. She slowly stripped in front of him and he took his cloths off too.

J: What are you doing?

H: I'm going to come in with you.

J: Steven I don't-

H: No…its not like that. Just…come on.

He turned on the water and helped her in the shower and followed her in. He stood behind her and took her favorite shampoo and began washing her hair slowly scratching at her scalp to soothe her. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

H: There you go baby…just relax.

He rinsed her hair and took the bar of soap and slowly began to wash her body. He rubbed her shoulders because her muscles were so tight and he felt her relax even more into him. He continued to rub her body just to relax her in a non sexual way just to let her know that he was there. The hot water washed over them and she turned in his arms to stare at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close to her and cried in his arms.

H: Oh baby…I'm so sorry. If we hadn't of had our fight than you wouldn't have been out their all alone.

J: Steven what did I do wrong? Why don't you love me?

H: Jackie…I do love you.

J: But you said life with me would be crap.

H: I didn't mean it like that.

J: But-

H: Jackie. I love you ok? I do…and I'm sorry about our fight but, lets just…lets just be happy that nothing happened tonight ok?

J: Ok.

H: Come on…the water is getting cold.

They got out of the shower and dried off, Hyde gave Jackie some of his pajamas and they got into bed together. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close to him even though she didn't seem to hold onto him like she normally did. It was like she was just lying their and was completely unhappy. He had know idea what to do but he was hoping his stupidity wouldn't push Jackie away.

H: Goodnight Doll face.

J: Yeah. Night Steven.

He winched when she said it because whenever he would call her doll face she would call him Puddin Pop. And although he claimed he hated the name, he hated not having her say it. He knew she had fallen asleep after about a half hour, but he couldn't fall asleep at all. He was just to afraid she was slipping away from him


	8. Chapter 8

**CH-8-The Aftermath**

Hyde was sitting in his chair replaying the last ten minutes of his life over and over in his mind. Jackie had actually broken up with him and he was lost. Why had he been so stupid? She was practically begging him to tell her how he felt and say that he wanted her and he just said. "I don't know." The expression her face was burned into his memory and it was breaking his heart ever so slowly. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Eric and Donna came in.

D: Hey man. Where's Jackie?

H: Your house.

E: Hey is everything ok Hyde? You uh…you look a little upset.  
H: I'm fine.

D: Did you and the ice princess have another fight?

H: Don't call her that! (He snapped)

D: Whoa…geez I'm sorry.

H: Look she…she broke up with me ok?

E: Oh man…Hyde I'm sorry. Uh…did she say why?

H: Because I'm a dumbass ok?

E: DO you want to talk about it?

H: No! I don't want to talk about it. So why don't you take your perfect girlfriend and your prefect relationship and shove it up your ass!

D: Hyde were just trying to help and-

H: Well stop. I don't need Jackie.

E: You love her man.

H: Like hell I do.

D: See that's your problem Hyde. Why do you always pretend you don't love her? All she ever wanted was to know that you loved her.

H: And I told her.

D: Telling and showing are two different things Hyde.

H: I know I'm not perfect ok? But she pushes man. I'm not ready to get married.

D: But you want to someday?

H: I don't know…

E: Ah…the Zen.

H: Shut up.

E: Sorry…maybe you should just try talking to her again.

H: Whatever.

D: Hyde if you give up now…you'll never get her back.

H: That's cool.

D: That's cool? Hyde seriously man-

H: Just shut your pie hole ok? Me and Jackie's problems are our own. Don't worry about them.

E: Fine man…but if you need to talk.

H: No thanks Foreman. I don' do talking.

D: Maybe that's your problem. (She spat out)

H: Foreman man you wanna put a muzzle on your girlfriend. She's starting to piss me off a bit.

E: Alright come on Donna. Lets go.

D: Yeah why don't we go see Jackie. I'm sure she's balling her eyes out because a dumbass broke her heart. _Again_.

H: Don't push me Donna.

D: Or what? You'll finally show you have some emotion in that thick little heart of yours? I'm not afraid of you Hyde.

H: Whatever.

D: Yeah whatever. Why don't you just grow up?

H: Why don't you go check on Jackie?

D: Because I shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have broken her heart.

H: Just shut up Donna! You don't know everything!

D: I know more than you do.

H: Really. Like what?

D: Like Jackie is so in love with you that she would die for you. Every night when she comes home from a date with you she has this dreamy look on her face like she's in heaven. And she talks about you like you're a God or something. And when you say something that hurts her or upsets her she cries. She really cries and asks me how she can change herself so that you'll love her. And when I tell her she can do better than you, she yells and screams and tells me what a great person you are and that your just misunderstood. And that someday, you'll love her the way she loves you and everything will be fine. Then she locks her self in the bathroom and takes a hot bubble bath and cries. That's how much I know Hyde!

H: You don't think I'm good enough for Jackie?

D: Out of everything I said all you care about is what I said about you?

H: No Donna its just the fact that I know I'm not good enough for Jackie. She deserves a guy who has money and who can support her like I can't. And someone who is comfortable with saying I love you all the time. I'm not that guy…so maybe…maybe its better that were not together anymore.

D: Hyde. Do you love her? (No answer) Do you?

H: Yes.

D: Than you find a way to fix this. Because she would pick you over money any day. You should know that.

H: Donna…I just…I can't talk to her right now.

D: Fine. But will you do it later?

H: I don't know…

D: Fine. Whatever. Lets go Eric. I can't help him anymore.

Donna left the basement and Eric stared at his torn friend for a moment.

E: Don't be afraid to be happy man. Because with Jackie, you'll be happy.

H: Thanks Foreman.

E: Anytime. I'll be home later if you want to…you know. Talk.

H: Yeah…ok.

E: Alright. Hang in there bud.

H: Yeah have a good time. Bye.

E: Bye man.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH-9-The Necklace**

A week later the gang had all gone to the Packers game. Everyone was gone from the driveway leaving Jackie and Hyde alone. He had offered to drive her home but she politely declined. He was about to walk back into the house when Jackie stopped him.

J: Steven?

H: Yeah?

He said turning to look at her hopefully.

J: I just…I wanted to give this back to you.

She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace. At the moment he heard the click of the clasp his heart was aching. He remembered her words when he had given it to her. "_Steven…as long as I wear this it means that I love you._" He knew, that any chance of getting back together with her now was gone.

H: Oh…

J: I mean…you know now that were not together anymore I just figured…

H: Yeah…yeah ok.

J: You could probably bring it back. It's just as you gave it to me. I wanted to take care of it cuz I loved it so much.

H: You can…you can keep it you know.

J: No…(She smiled sadly) I don't want it anymore.

He knew it was more like she didn't want him anymore.

J: If you don't want to bring it back…you could just…give it to someone else…you know some other girl. I'm sure your dating and all.

H: What? No Jackie I'm not dating anyone.

J: Oh…

H: And I would never give you give it to another girl. I bought it for you.

J: Oh…ok. Just a thought.

H: Not a very good one.

J: Ok sorry Steven. Kill me for saying it!

H: Jackie how could you think I would give it to another girl or even be dating another girl? We just broke up.

J: I'm sorry.

H: Is that what you think of me?

J: No…I'm sorry.

H: Does that mean you are dating someone?

J: No. Of course not.

H: Look just…please don't give this back to me.

J: Steven I don't want it.

H: But…just…please. Just put it somewhere please.

J: Steven no.

H: Jackie please.

J: I don't understand why your getting so upset about this. Were not together anymore so I just don't want to keep your gift anymore.

H: Please.

J: Steven what is it?

H: Do you remember what you said to me when I gave this to you?

J: What? No…  
He stared at her for a moment begging her to understand what he was trying to say and then it clicked. "_Steven…as long as I wear this it means that I love you."_

J: Oh…

H: Yeah so please…please don't give it back to me.

J: I'm sorry Steven…I shouldn't have said that.

H: What?

J: Just take it please.

H: No.

J: Steven.

H: Jackie no.

J: (She sighed) I have to go home. So just…do whatever you want with this.

She placed the necklace on the hood of the Vista Cruiser and looked back at Hyde. He seemed completely lost and sad. Her heart broke for him but she knew that she couldn't back down. She needed him to understand that she wanted a future with him. She knew he loved her, but she wasn't sure if he loved her enough to stay with her forever.

J: Goodnight Steven.

H: Jackie-

But she was gone…she had left him alone yet again and broken his heart into a million pieces. He knew that it was his own fault but wanted to have her back with him. With her taking off the necklace it had sealed the deal, they were done. Unless he could find a way back to her heart. But he was to stubborn and angry and hurt to find away.

R: Steven? Are you ok son?

H: What? Oh Red…hey…yeah sorry.

R: Whoa…nice necklace.

H: Yeah I uh…I bought it for Jackie before…

R: Yeah…I heard about you two…I'm sorry about that.

H: Me too.

R: But I think you two crazy kids are meant to be together. You'll find a way back to each other. I know it.

H: When?

R: (He smiled at him) Time will only tell son.

H: So I just have to wait?

R: Yeah…I think Jackie just needs her space now. She's not as strong as she lets up to be. After she has time to think it over, she'll realize she still wants you.

H: She said as long as she wore this necklace she would love me.

R: Ouch…

H: Yeah…

R: Well hold onto that necklace son…I think that someday soon…she'll be wearing it again.

H: I sure hope so.

R: Good…now come on inside and have a beer with me.

H: (He smiled) Sounds good Red. Thanks

R: Anytime son. Anytime.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH-10-Reunited**

Fez stood there just for a few moments watching Hyde and Jackie kiss. He expected them to just rip each other's cloths off and get right to the hot make up sex. But as he watched them he realized something. They went so slow with each other, getting to know each others mouths and bodies again and he knew, he knew they were really in love. He smiled, shaking his head and went up the basement stairs to leave the two alone. Minutes passed as they continued to kiss so slowly and Hyde pulled away to stare at her face. She was flushed with emotions and he just stared at her.

J: What?

H: Nothing…I just was afraid that we wouldn't be like this ever again.

J: (She smiled) Yeah…me too.

H: I'm sorry Jackie.

J: Me too Steven. I think maybe I was to selfish but I just…I wanted to know and…I'm going to stop talking now.

H: (He kissed her nose delicately) Its fine Jackie. I understand now and I shouldn't have tried to push you away. Look we'll just start over ok?

J: (She smiled) Ok.

He leaned down to kiss her again going so slow she thought her heart was going to melt with happiness. She giggled against his mouth because she was so happy and Hyde laughed and pulled away again.

H: What could you possibly be laughing at?

J: I'm sorry. (She giggled again and he smiled) I'm just so happy!

H: (He laughed and stroked her cheek) Me to baby. Me too.

J: Hey where is Eric and Donna?

H: I think they went to the radio station. They should be gone for awhile.

J: And Michael?

H: Went to go see Brooke in Chicago.

J: Oh…and Fez is gone for awhile…

H: Jackie what are you getting at?

J: Want to go to your room for some more privacy?

H: Um…well yeah of course I would. But…are you sure about this Jackie? I mean we just got back together. I don't want to push you.

J: I've missed you Steven. I need you baby.

He smiled down at the beautiful woman before him and said a silent prayer to God for bringing her back to him. He knew that this is where he was supposed to be for the rest of his life and he couldn't let her go again.

H: I missed you too. Come on.

He stood up and took her hand leading her to his room. He turned off the lights as she slid onto his bed giggling and waiting for him to join her. He turned on a random record and walked over to the bed and stood before her. She smiled up at him and placed her hands on his chest and slid them down to his belt buckle. Very slowly she undid it pulling his pants down and scratching his legs as she pulled them down with her manicured nails. He shivered at contact and she laughed. She pulled at his shirt and he pulled it off throwing it on the floor beside them. Then she pulled down his boxers and he stepped out of them and his pants standing completely naked in front of Jackie. She smiled and took of her sweater and shirt underneath. She laid back on the bed and waited for him to join her. He laid over her and pulled her jeans off and throwing them on the floor.

J: Steven?

H: What baby?

J: I love you.

H: (He took a deep breathe) I love you to Jackie.

Her smile brightened and she pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled down at her and reached behind her and undid her bra and threw it on the floor too. They began kissing and groping each other needing to be together.

J: Steven! (She moaned) Please baby I can't wait anymore.

H: (He placed a kiss on her neck) Alright…

He pulled her black lace panties down and stared at them for a moment smiling widely.

H: Hm…are these new?

J: Yep. I bought them yesterday.

H: I like 'em.

J: (She laughed slightly) Steven! Please!

H: Alright alright! I'm sorry baby.

He positioned himself between her knees and spread them as far apart as he could. He stared down at her reveling in her beauty. Her breathing intensified at the thought of what was going to happen. Their eyes remained locked as he leaned down capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. He slowly slid into her and groaned when he found how wet and warm she was just for him.

J: Steven…(She sighed)

H: Jesus Jackie…

J: Oh baby more…

Hyde wrapped her legs around his waist pulling her closer to him making him deeper within her than he had ever gone before. She threw her head back in ecstasy and grinded against him adding more friction to their already hot connection.

H: Jackie…god baby. You are so beautiful.

J: Steven…oh Steven…I missed you so much.

Hyde placed his head in the crook of her neck, his lips right next to her ear. His hot breathe was driving her insane as she heard his breathe get harder and harder.

H: I missed you to Jackie. So much…(He breathed in her ear)

J: Steven…I'm gonna…fuck…I'm gonna come baby…

H: That's right baby…come for me. J: Steven!

She threw her head back screaming and writing in pleasure beneath him and when she felt him still hard within her she could barley breathe. She knew he was going to make her come again and she needed him to go faster.

J: Oh my God Steven…your still-

H: Yeah baby I am. Only for you baby…fuck Jackie…

J: Shit baby…harder. Faster baby.

Hyde quickened his pace grunting and moaning her name over and over again. She grinded her hips against his knowing they were both going to come. He needed her to come again to make up for how he had messed everything up for them. Their actions were more and more frantic needing release. Hyde knew he was going to lose it at any moment but wasn't sure if she was there with him. He reached down with shaky hands and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

J: Oh my God! Oh Steven! Shit!

H: Yeah that's it baby…come with me this time. Come on…

J: Steven…(She clung to his back needing to be closer to him) Baby…

She threw her head back and he nipped at her neck as they both came panting and moaning each others name. They laid like that for a few moments before Jackie pulled Hyde's face from her neck and stared at him with wide shocked eyes.

J: Oh my god…

H: (He laughed) Can you say anything else baby?

J: (She laughed) No…oh my god.

H: (He laughed again and nuzzled her neck placing sweet kisses there) Trust me I feel the same way baby. God…I can't even move.

J: (She smiled) Me either.

H: Hey before I forget…Hyde got up from the bed and Jackie whined.

J: Baby no come back to bed…

H: Hold on Jacks…I'll be right back.

J: Actually…never mind. I like the view.

H: What? (He looked down at himself and realized he was completely naked) Oh Crap. (He grabbed a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself) Perv!

J: Like you wouldn't do the same thing!

H: Yeah but I wouldn't say anything I would just stare so you wouldn't cover up. Jackie just laughed and saw him go to his dresser drawer and pulled something out and came back to the bed. He snuggled up to her and revealed the necklace he had bought her before they broke up. She gasped and smiled up at him.

J: Oh Steven…

H: Will you wear it again?

J: Oh of course I will Steven!

H: Good. He put the necklace back on her and she smiled up at him twirling the necklace between her fingers.

J: I'm sorry I hurt you when I took it off baby. I just was so upset and I couldn't wear it…I only thought of you and it hurt to much.

H: It's ok. It doesn't matter now were together again.

J: Everything is going to be fine right? With us I mean.

H: Of course Jackie. (He kissed her forehead) Everything is going to be great.

J: Good. Can I stay with you tonight Steven?

H: You better. I was planning on repeating what we just did again and again.

J: (She closed her eyes just thinking about it) Steven…

H: Yeah I thought you'd like that.

She giggled and pulled him closer as he licked and nipped at her neck. She sighed in contentment and thanked God for bringing him back to her. She knew that this is where she was supposed to be for the rest of her life and she couldn't let him go again


	11. Chapter 11

**CH-11-Babies**

Kitty had finally forgiven Red for ditching her at the car show and her, Red, Hyde and Jackie piled in the car and went home. Kitty and Red said goodnight and went upstairs to their room. Jackie smiled after them and then turned back to Hyde with a huge grin on her face.

H: What?

J: Thank you for not ditching me at the car show.

She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

H: Of course I would never leave you babe.

J: You know…I never fully got to thank you for getting me the funnel cake.

H: What did you have in mind? (He asked with a sly grin)

J: What would you like?

H: Well-

K: Hey guys!

H: Damn…

Jackie laughed and put her arm around his waist and looked over at Kelso.

J: Hey Michael. What's up?

K: Nothing. I had like the best day with Betsy though! I wish her God parents could have been their with her.

J: Oh…I'm sorry we missed it.

H: Yeah me too now move along so my girl can repay me.

K: Actually…I was just wondering if you guys would want to watch her for the night. Brooke wants to go out on a date.

H: Oh no!

J: Oh but Steven! We are Betsy's Godparents! And don't you want Brooke and Michael to be together?

H: Yeah but Jackie…

J: Steven if Brooke and Michael are together…Michael will finally stop hitting on me!

H: Huh…good point. Alright where's the brat?

J: Steven! Be nice.

K: I don't know how I feel about leaving Hyde with my daughter!

J: Don't worry Michael. I love kids!

K: Ok. (He took Betsy out of her carriage and handed her to Jackie) Here she is.

J: Awww! She is so cute!

H: Yeah she's a gem! (He said sarcastically and Jackie elbowed him) Sorry.

K: Alright…I'll be back at around eleven. If you have any problems…well yeah. Deal with them. Thanks guys! (He ran off)

J: Bye Michael! (She turned her attention back to Betsy) Hey there little girl! Were going to have so much fun together!

H: Jackie…I'm not really good with kids. So why don't you take care of her and I'll just get some beer and watch some TV.

He started to walk away and Jackie rolled her eyes and turned around towards the house.

J: STEVEN HYDE! You get your butt back here right now!

Hyde groaned and slowly turned to look at her and the baby. She looked pissed, and he knew he was in big trouble.

H: But Jackie-

J: No you are going to help me Steven. You have to. (She pouted)

H: Gee…which one of you is the baby?

J: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and were going inside and take care of this baby together whether you like it or not.

She marched past him and walked down to the basement with an annoyed Hyde in tow. He looked over at Jackie sitting on the couch with Betsy in her arms rocking her back and forth with a huge smile on her face. He stopped on the bottom step and looked over at her singing quietly to her and he realized that she would be an amazing mother. And someday…he wanted to be the father of her children.

J: Steven?

H: OH yeah sorry….uh…so what do I do?

He sat down next to her and the baby and Jackie smiled as he tapped his foot nervously.

J: Do you want to hold her?

H: What!? No…I--I couldn't. I've never held one before.

J: (She laughed) Well there's a first time for everything. Now put your arms out. (He did as he was told) Good…(She placed Betsy in his arms and he looked up at her nervously) Good…now support her head a bit.

H: Why? Is it like gonna snap off or something?

J: (She laughed) No babe…she's just very little still. She can't support the weight of her head yet. So just put your arm right there…good.

H: Wow…she's so tiny. I'm afraid I'm going to break her.

J: You won't.

Betsy squirmed a bit and then looked up at Hyde and reached her hands out to touch his face. She grabbed his glasses.

H: What is she doing Jackie?

J: She wants to see your eyes. Take 'em off.

Jackie reached up and rook his glasses off and Betsy looked him straight in the eye. His heart started to pound, how could someone so tiny have such an effect on him.

J: Oh baby she likes you!

H: She looks just like Brooke…except she has Kelso's smile.

J: (She laughed) Yeah your right. See…kids aren't so bad are they?

H: (He looked up at Jackie) No…their not.

J: (She smiled) She's probably going to fall asleep soon.

H: So we don't have to do much then?

J: No not really. We can just sit here and watch a movie or something while she falls asleep. And then Kelso will be back at like 11 he said.

H: You want to stay over?

J: (She smiled) Yeah that would be great.

Jackie and Hyde sat there and watched some TV while Betsy fell asleep. Hyde looked over at Jackie and noticed her eyes were shut. He smiled at her and then noticed that Betsy was beginning to stir in his arms and he slowly got up so they wouldn't disturb Jackie. He stood near his door and paced back and forth rocking Betsy. He held her so her head was on his shoulder and then turned on some music. Billy Joel's "She's always a woman to me" played softly. He smiled because that song had always reminded him of Jackie. He began to sing to Betsy softly.

_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
And she can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child  
But she's always a woman to me  
She can lead you to love  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you  
And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
Yeah, she steals like a thief  
but she's always a woman to me  
Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind  
And she'll promise you more Than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin  
'But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me  
Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind  
She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
But she can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
And she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me_

Jackie silently stirred on the couch and looked to where Steven had been sitting. She smiled when she saw him slowly dancing with Betsy in his arms and she sat up slowly.

J: Awwww.

H: Jesus Jackie! (he turned to look at her clearly embarrassed) You scared me.

J: Oh sorry Steven. (She got up and walked to them) You two are just so cute together.

H: Yeah whatever.

J: Oh hear that Betsy? Uncle Steven loves you!

H: What? I do not. I don't love people Jackie.

J: (She looked up at him and rolled her eyes) So you don't love me?

H: Jackie…(She put her hands on her hips waiting for him to answer her) No Jacks…I mean…you know I do…

J: (She smiled and kissed Betsy's head) I know. Here give me her.

H: But-oh ok…

He handed Jackie Betsy and she rocked her back and forth as she slept and then Michael came in. He smiled at them.

K: She's asleep?

H: Yeah…how was your date?

K: Great. I really think I have a shot with Brooke. And I'd love to be there all the time for Betsy. You know like a real family.

J: Well I think that is very grown up of you Michael. I'm proud of you.

K: (He smiled) Thanks Jackie. And thanks Hyde. I know you don't like kids much.

H: Naw…its cool. Betsy's a good kid.

K: Thanks man. Alright…well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye and thanks again.

Kelso took Betsy and left and Hyde walked back to his room and changed. Jackie came up behind him taking her cloths of his that she often wore and changed and snuggled up to Hyde in his bed. He laughed and brought his arms around her kissing her forehead.

J: So did you have fun tonight Steven?

H: Yeah I actually did.

J: Good. (She was quiet for a moment) Steven?

H: Yeah babe?

J: Do you want kids someday?

H: Yeah I do…

J: (She smiled up at him and then kissed him) Really?

H: (He laughed) Yeah I really do Jacks.

J: Aww yay I'm so happy!

H: (He laughed) Whatever I can do to make you smile babe. By the way…you never got to thank me for the funnel cake.

J: (She laughed and looked up at him) This is true…

H: Can you thank me now?

J: I think that can be arranged…

She sat up and startled his lap kissing his neck softly making him shiver.

J: I love you Steven. (She whispered in his ear) So much.

H: (He brought his hands to her face and stroked her cheek) I love you too.

J: So much for loving people.

H: Well your not just anyone Jackie. You're my chick.

J: (She smiled and kissed him again) Yeah. I'm your chick.

He smiled up at her and she leaned down kissing him passionately and he knew what he was going to love her thanking him and knew he had to do nicer things more often.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH-12-Ten Years Gone**

After the gang assembled out of the basement Jackie and Hyde were left alone. Jackie was sitting on the couch with her beer in her hand and Hyde was sitting on his chair just staring at her.

J: What?

H: I'm sorry.

J: Whatever Steven its fine.

H: No I should have come to your party. Its your Graduation.

J: Well…you can make it up to me by coming to the actual Graduation tomorrow. I mean I don't have parents and what not so it would be nice to have someone there for me.

H: (He smiled) Yeah ok. I'll be there.

J: (She smiled and leaned into him to give him a kiss) Thanks.

H: No problem.

J: Ok…well I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow morning?

H: Yep. I'll be the one in the crowd yelling the loudest when you get your diploma.

J: (She smiled) Can't wait.

_The Next Morning_

Jackie was nervously waiting for the Graduation to start at the High School. The Ceremony was outside and Jackie looked out into the crowds of people trying to find Hyde. She couldn't see him and sighed when the principal said that it was time for the ceremony to start. Jackie listened to the speech by the Valedictorian and just waited for them to call her name. She still couldn't find Hyde and wondered if he was even actually there. When they called her name she slowly walked across the stage with a fake smile on her face and almost jumped when she heard eight people screaming her name. She turned into the crowd and saw the gang, the Foreman's and Bob all standing in their seats screaming her name. She smiled widely and waved and then walked across the stage to sit back down. They threw their hats and then she ran into the crowd to find everyone. She heard someone call after her.

H: Hey Beautiful!

She spun around and smiled when she saw Hyde standing in front of everyone else with his hands in his pockets waiting for her to come to him. She squealed and ran to him and he picked her up hugging her tightly.  
H: Congratulations!

J: Thanks! I can't believe you all came.

D: Well Hyde made us realize what jerks we were being and were sorry.

F: Yes my princess, we apologize sincerely.

J: Thank you guys so much!  
KF: Oh its picture time! (She turned to someone near her) Could you take a picture of all of us please?

Man: Sure. Everyone smile.

The gang assembled around Jackie and took a group picture all together.

RF: Why don't we go home for the party.

J: Party?

H: Yeah we stayed up all night and decorated the house for our new little graduate.

J: Oh my god. Seriously?

E: Yeah even though I think you're the devil…your kinda cool.

J: (She laughed) Well thanks Eric. Your not so bad either.

Jackie said her goodbyes to everyone and then walked to the parking lot where everyone was waiting. She took Hyde's hand and they got in the Camino and drove off towards the Foreman's for the party. On the way there Jackie couldn't stop smiling.

H: Happy huh?

J: Yeah. I didn't see you at first so I didn't think that you were coming.

H: No other choice babe.

J: Thank you so much. This is so nice of you guys.

H: Anytime doll face.

They smiled at each other and then got out of the Camino and walked into the house. Everyone was already there and there was food everywhere. Jackie smiled and kissed Hyde sweetly. He smiled at her and took her hand and brought her out to the driveway. Red turned on the record player and the kids were all dancing out in the driveway and laughing the whole time. As the night drew on the gang all went home leaving Jackie and Hyde sitting on the Camino in the driveway.

H: So…did you like the party?

J: It was perfect. (She kissed him) Thank you.

H: Hey its your graduation!

J: I'm so happy that its finally over. I'm no longer in High School! I can't believe it!

H: Yeah it's a weird feeling.

J: I thought so much about my future and now its here and I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Is that a bad thing?

H: Nope. I didn't know either and then my Dad showed up with the job and the Record Store and I'm pretty happy.

J: (She smiled) Yeah your doing great Steven.

H: Thanks. But as far as your future is concerned, as long as it involves us…then it will be fine. Whatever happens, happens and it will be great.

J: (She smiled) Don't worry. You'll be there.

H: Good. (He smiled and stuck out his hand) Dance with me.

J: (She smiled up at him) Of course.

Led Zeppelin's "Ten Years Gone" filled the air as Hyde pulled Jackie close and danced with her slowly.  
Then as it was, then again it will be

_An' though the course may change sometimes  
Rivers always reach the sea  
Blind stars of fortune, each have several rays  
On the wings of maybe, down in birds of prey  
Kind of makes me feel sometimes, didn't have to grow  
But as the eagle leaves the nest, it's got so far to go  
Changes fill my time, baby, that's alright with me  
In the midst I think of you, and how it used to be  
Did you ever really need somebody,  
And really need 'em bad  
Did you ever really want somebody,  
The best love you ever had  
Do you ever remember me, baby, did it feel so good  
Cause it was just the first time,  
And you knew you would  
Through the eyes an' I sparkle,  
Senses growing keen  
Taste your love along the way,  
See your feathers preen  
Kind of makes makes me feel sometimes,  
Didn't have to grow  
We are eagles of one nest,  
The nest is in our soul  
Vixen in my dreams, with great surprise to me  
Never thought I'd see your face the way it used to be  
Oh darlin', oh darlin'  
I'm never gonna leave you.  
I never gonna leave  
Holdin' on, ten years gone  
Ten years gone, holdin' on, ten years gone_

Jackie laid her head on his chest and breathed him in loving the moment. It was the perfect day and she had never been happier. As the music died down, Jackie stood on her tip toes and kissed Hyde passionately on the lips.

J: Take me to your room Steven.

H: (He smiled) You don't have to tell me twice.

They walked hand in hand to Hyde's room grabbing some champagne on the way. When they got to his room, Jackie kicked off her shoes and took off her dress getting more comfortable in her underwear and slip. Hyde smiled and took off his jeans and shirt leaving him in his boxers as he sat on the bed with her. He took a swig of the champagne and handed it to her.

H: For the graduate.  
J: (She giggled) Why thank you. (She took a swig and kissed him hard on the lips) I think I'm a little drunk…

H: Your tipsy. So am I.

J: I'm tipsy…your cute.

She leaned forward and placed the champagne on the dresser leaving completely over Hyde. He swallowed hard as he stared at her half naked form leaving over him. She looked back at him and wiggled her hips a bit giggling.

H: Jackie…

J: You like what you see?

H: Hell yeah…

He pulled her to him so she was straddling his waist and she grinded against him at his already present erection. Cloths were slowly stripped off and they kissed each other passionately like it was the end of the world. Once they were completely naked, Jackie straddled him again as he was sitting on his bed and she slowly sunk onto him. Their forehead met for a moment just enjoying the feeling of their connection. Hyde grabbed her hips and began moving her slowly against him and she moaned. She put her head in the crook of his neck and began leaving hot open mouth kisses there as she moaned her name against him. The vibrations of her moans were driving him insane and she knew it. She kept going and then clung to his back as she felt the pleasure intensifying as he ground against her faster.

J: Steven…

H: God Jackie…

J: I love you…

H: Mmmm…(He kissed her neck and bit down on her ear lobe pulling at it slightly) God…I love you too Jacks.

She clamped down on him and he grabbed her hips tighter in pleasure and pulled her face to his and cradled her face as he kissed her. Their tongues danced in and out of each others mouths as they continued in this slow and sensual pace. Jackie pulled away trying to breathe she stared him right in the eye never wanting the moment to end.

J: Steven…

H: Jackie…

J: Your perfect.

She whispered to him and he smiled and kissed her nose.

H: So are you.

With that they both moaned each others name and they came at that moment. She stayed there with her arms around his neck and she smiled kissing him hard.

J: This was definitely the best night ever.

H: I agree.

J: I don't want this night to end Steven. I just want it to be like this…

H: Jackie are you scared of the future?

J: Yeah.

H: Don't be. You are going to be great at everything you do. I mean hell your fantastic in the bed. I mean unfreakin believable!

J: (She laughed) So what are you telling me Steven? I should look into a career in sex?

H: Well you'd be good at it but no. Your mine.

J: Yeah your right I am.

H: And your going to do great. I'll be there the whole time.

J: You better be. I don't think I can live without you.

H: I was thinking the same thing. (She smiled and kissed him) Still tipsy?

J: No I'm drunk.

H: No your not.

J: Yes I am. I'm drunk off of your kisses. (She laughed as she said it)

H: That was so corny yet probably true.

She laughed as he pulled her down on the bed and laid her out before him placing kisses all along her beautiful body. Yeah it sure was a great night…


	13. Chapter 13

**CH-13-The Talk**

Jackie sat staring at Hyde with such fear in her eyes, and he had no idea what to say. Kelso was still standing by the door telling him to run from Jackie because she had asked him to either marry her or she was going to Chicago. His heart was pounding and his hands felt sweaty. Fez looked over at him.

F: Are you ok Hyde?

H: I'm fine.

F: Are you sure? Because you look like your going to be sick.

K: Alright! He's gonna throw up.

H: Shut up!

J: Michael…Fez…could you just…leave us alone for a bit. Please?

K: No! I wanna see Hyde puke man!

J: Michael!

F: Alright. Come on Kelso lets go pick up some chicks.

K: Alright. But Jackie…if he pukes and I miss it…I'm gonna be so pissed at you!

J: Whatever. Just go.

Fez and Kelso scurried out of the basement and Jackie turned back to Hyde. She didn't quite know what to say. She realized that she had just dropped a bomb shell on him and he would need time to process it. But the longer he stayed quiet the more afraid that he was going to say no she became.

J: Steven-

H: Don't.

J: But I-

H: No you don't get to talk right now.

J: Steven-

H: Jackie! Just stop ok?

Jackie slid back in her seat holding the tears in as long as she could. His anger scared her and she didn't know what to do.

H: So we just get back together and you seem all happy and now you want to run off to Chicago?

J: Steven it's not like that.

H: Then what is it like Jackie?

J: Well…we talked about my future and everything and I just…I got this opportunity and I am so happy…but I don't want to leave you.

H: Yeah sure you don't Jackie. Your just like everyone else in my life. I mean you've left me before haven't you?

J: That's not fair.

H: No what's not fair is that your giving me an ultimatum.

J: I'm not giving you an ultimatum Steven. I just wanted you to know about this. I mean I could have just said no and then you would have gotten mad at me for not telling you about the offer at all. I never know what to do with you Steven. So I made a decision to tell you about it and I want to know what you think.

H: I think that this is your dream job and your going to regret it if you don't go.

J: What?

H: Jackie what other choice do you have?

J: What do you mean what other choice do I have? Staying here and being with you is my other choice and I want to be with you.

H: Well I want to be with you too.

J: So then where does that leave us?

H: I need to think.

J: Oh…ok…

H: Look I'll just…I'll see you later ok?

J: Um…ok.

H: We'll talk later I just really need to clear my head for a bit. Figure this all out.

J: Ok.

He walked over to her placing a kiss on the top of her head and he walked to the basement door.

J: I love you.

He looked back at her and smiled and then slipped out the side door. The second the door shut, Jackie broke down in tears. Eric ran down the basement stairs and stopped when he saw the mess that was Jackie on the couch.

E: Jackie?

J: Oh my god. I'm sorry. I just…uh…

E: Where's Hyde?

J: He had to uh…go out for a bit.

E: Are you ok?

J: What? Yes…I'm fine.

E: Jackie you were crying. Its obvious that your lying. What's up?

He sat down next to her on the couch, placing a hand on her knee to soothe her.

J: Um…I got a job offer.

E: Wow that's great Jackie! I mean you just graduated and everything!

J: (She smiled) I know. I'm really happy…but…the job is in Chicago.

E: Oh…

J: Yeah…I came to tell Steven about it and he wasn't to happy. I told him that if he wanted to get married someday then I would stay here and be with him. But if he didn't think that was going to happen then I had to leave.

E: Wow…that's a tough situation.

J: I know…maybe I shouldn't have said it but its just, if I stay here and miss out on this opportunity, I want to know that Steven really loves me you know?

E: Yeah I know…I completely understand where your coming from.

J: Yeah…but I just think he's going to say no Eric.

E: You don't know that.

J: Eric if he loved me and wanted me to stay he would have said so…instead he freaked and said he needed to think and ran off. He didn't even say anything when I told him I loved him before he left. He just smiled.

E: Look…we may not have been the closest of friends over the years…I do care about you really I do. And I know Hyde…he loves you. I think he was just shocked and he knows how much you would love to take that job.

J: Yeah but I would want to be with him more. I could find a good job here too.

E: That's true…but you know Hyde. He doesn't think that he's good enough for you.

J: I know and that's such crap.

E: Yeah well its how he feels. I'd just wait awhile, let him think things over and then…you'll have your answer.

J: And what if he tells me to go?

E: Then you go…

J: Yeah but-

E: As much as this situation sucks, you just have to wait Jackie.

J: Yeah…I know. Thanks Eric.

E: No problem.

They hugged and then Fez and Michael burst through the doors.

K: Cheaters!

J: Oh god Michael shut up.

K: So…you tell Hyde you want to get married and everything and then you go off and snuggle with Eric on the couch.

E: You are such a tool Kelso. Jackie's the devil and I would never date her.

J: Yeah and Eric is a Star Wars loving skinny nerd. I would never ever date him.

K: Fine.

F: So…what did Hyde say?

J: He said he needed to think about it.

K: Yeah he's totally going to dump you.

E: Kelso!

J: Oh god…your right.

She put her head in her hands and started to cry and Eric panicked and tried to comfort her by stroking her back.

E: No Jackie…Hyde is not going to break up with you Jackie ok? Remember what we talked about?

F: Yeah Hyde seems happy with you my little princess. I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Do not worry your pretty little head.

J: Thanks guys…

E: Alright…lets just watch some TV to get our mind off of things.

K: Yeah lets watch Genie shake her booty!

F: No I want to watch the Angels run in slow motion!

E: Both of you shut up. Were going to watch the new documentary on Star Wars!

J: Oh crap…

E: Come on Jackie! It's just the thing to cheer you up.

Jackie tried to laugh a bit when Eric turned on the TV. The four of them sat and watched the special as Jackie tried to think of anything but Hyde. Her heart was pounding just thinking about him breaking her heart into a million little pieces. But just as Eric said…all she could do now is wait. Wait to be proposed to, or wait to have her heart broken. She just prayed to God it would be the first.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH-14-Baby Come on Home**

Hyde drove aimlessly around Point Place. He knew he had been gone for hours because it was pitch black outside. He figured he should go home and talk to Jackie but he just couldn't bring himself to turn the car in the direction of the Foreman's. So he kept driving…as he drove the sounds of "Baby come on Home" by Led Zeppelin drifted through the car.

_**There was a time, I used to call you on my very own  
We were so happy woman, Talkin' for hours and hours on the telephone** _

Jackie sat in the Pinncioti's kitchen with a glass of wine in her hands. The lights were all off and she was thinking about Hyde. Tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to the radio station…the same one that Hyde was listening too.

_**Then one day, I set you up to walk right outta my life  
Leavin' me all by myself, All alone, to cry every night** _

As Hyde continued to drive…he thought of the first time he kissed Jackie. Back on their Veteran's Day Date. She had looked beautiful, and he couldn't believe that he was actually on a date with her. She was always Kelso's girl. But that night…for the first time she was his. And SHE kissed him, and being the idiot that he was, he lied and said he didn't feel a thing.

_**(Babe...) oooh, I want you to come back home yeah (come on home)  
(oooh yeah) Sweet little girl (ooh yeah, been gone so long)  
been away so long** _

Jackie smiled as she remembered when Hyde had called her his girlfriend for the first time, she had never been so happy. At that moment, she knew that he would mean more to her than Michael ever had. She wanted to be with him, she needed to be with him because he protected her. He made her feel safe and beautiful and sexy, the thought of loosing him again made her sick.

_**Now listen to me: I said I made up my mind  
Woman when you left me there, oh  
I was gonna find another sweet lover  
Who's gonna feel all of my... cares** _

Hyde's hands clenched the steering wheel when he thought about the day he had told her he had cheated on her with the nurse. The sparkle that had been in her eyes when she looked at him died so fast it broke his heart into a million pieces. When she got out of the car, he wanted to kill himself because he knew he had screwed up, he had hurt her just like the idiot Kelso had. He didn't want to do that again.

_**So I met a sweet little girl, Just about as nice as she could be, oh  
I fell in love with that woman, But she turned around,  
and did the same thing again to me...** _

Jackie thought about the nurse incident and how mad she had been at Hyde…how bad she wanted to make him pay for hurting her. And she had made him pay, she flaunted Kelso in front of him pretending she wanted him to drive him slowly insane. And after the horrible summer and Raquel…she finally got him back. Their first night back together was perfect and all she wanted was to go back in time to that night and be with him. Not like tonight when she was sitting in a kitchen…anxiously waiting for him to come talk to her, to decide her future for her.

_**(Babe...) Baby, please come home (come on home) hoome yeah...  
I know, (ya been gone too long) been away so long  
(Babe...) I want you to please come home, oh (come on hooome...)**  
_

Hyde's breathe began to quicken because he knew that he had to figure out both of their futures right then. He was angry at her for making him do that all in one night but he knew that there was no other choice. He knew she deserved to have an amazing job and be successful but that would mean giving her up. Could he do that? And he knew that if he told her to leave, she would hate him, she would yell and scream and beg him to tell her to stay. But the thought of her giving up her dreams for him…didn't seem right. Because he wasn't sure if he could give her everything she wanted and deserved in life.

_**So I made up my mind, I gonna crawl right back to you woman  
I'm gonna plead and plead and plead, yeah, 'Till you're here by my side** _

Jackie put her head down on the table and cried so hard her eyes were stinging. After their last breakup, she thought that everything was going to be perfect for them. He had even said it would be. And now…they were back to square one. Jackie was pushing for a commitment and he was pulling away, after working so hard to get away from that place, they were back there again. And there was nothing she could do about it.

_**I can't even walk down the same old streets we used to walk down   
'Cause I keep thinkin about all the good times  
Keep thinkin' about it, I wanna make you mine** _

Hyde passed the Hub, and all of Jackie's favorite stores. He passed Mt. Hump and every single place they had ever shared a moment together. His heart was aching, and he almost had to pull off the side of the road because the tears in his eyes were blurring his vision. If he told her to leave…she would meet someone else. And then…she would come back to Point Place and he would have to see them together…the thought of another man kissing her, touching her even talking to her made him want to punch someone. But he still didn't know what to do…

_**Babe, babe, babe, please (come on home, yeah) (come on home)  
(You've been gone too long)** _

Jackie wiped her tears away and got another glass of wine, nervously pacing the kitchen. What was she going to do if he told her that he didn't want to marry her? If he told her to go to Chicago. Could she not break down in front of him? Could she pretend to be ok and put a smile on her face. Tell him that it was ok and move on with her life? And when she saw him with another woman, would she be ok? Would she not rip her eyes out for touching the man she loved? No. The answer to everything was no. She sat back down, and cried…and waited.

_**Babe, babe, babe, please (come on home, yeah) (come on home)  
(You've been gone too long)** _

Hyde took a deep breathe, slapped himself a little to wake up and did a complete U-Turn in the middle of the street. He had made up his mind. There was no other choice. He drove as fast as he could to talk to her…to tell her he had made up his mind. Yes…Steven Hyde had made up his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH-15-Decisions**

It was around midnight and Jackie was still sitting and waiting for Hyde to come over to talk to her. She took the last sip of her wine and sighed, she was about to get up to go to bed figuring that Hyde wasn't coming. But then Bob walked into the kitchen humming a song. He smiled when he saw her.

B: Well hey there kiddo. What are you still doing up?

J: Hi Bob…um…couldn't sleep.

B: Oh yeah me either. And you know me when I can't sleep…I eat!

He walked over to the fridge and took out some ice cream and two bowls. Jackie watched as he scooped some ice cream into the bowls and got two spoons. He walked over to her and sat down and handed her the bowl.

J: Thanks.

B: No problem. So what's on your mind kiddo? Donna told me about you and Hyde.

J: I figured she would.

B: Don't be mad at her…she was just worried about you.

J: Yeah…well…he hasn't showed up yet to talk like he promised so I can pretty much figure out that he doesn't want me.

B: Oh you have to give him the benefit of the doubt Jackie. This is a big decision…he probably just needs some ti-

J: Time to think. I know I know…I just hate waiting. Bob…um…I don' know if this is crossing the line for asking but…how did you know Midge was the one?

B: (He smiled at her) She made me happy. Very, very happy. I couldn't go a day without seeing her, or kissing her. Or just holding her hand. When she left the room I missed her and when she was mad I knew I had to do everything I could to make her smile again because I loved her.

J: (She smiled) That's how I feel about Steven.

B: I know you do. I can tell. The way Hyde looks at you is the way I used to look at my Midgey. And even though things didn't work out between her and I…I wouldn't trade those years for anything. I got Donna from that marriage and I love her more than anything in this world.

J: (She smiled) You'll find someone else Bob…and I'm sorry about the way my Mom treated you before. You didn't deserve that. You've done so much for me…seriously I owe you so much.

B: Oh don't worry about it kiddo…I love having you around. I always wanted another kid after Donna…and I got one. You.

J: (She smiled at him and took his hand) Thank you Bob.

B: Anytime Kiddo.

The kitchen door opened slightly and Hyde appeared in the doorway. Jackie turned to look at him and her heart started to pound. He looked nervous. She looked back at Bob who squeezed her hand gently.

B: Well…I think I'll just take my ice cream to bed. See you in the morning kiddo. (He kissed her head) Goodnight.

J: Night Bob.

Bob nodded at Hyde who nodded back and then exited the room, Jackie got up and put her ice cream bowl on the counter and then turned back to Hyde.

J: Hey…

H: Hey…Uh…sorry it's so late. I just…I uh…

J: It's fine…uh…do you want to sit?

H: Sure…that's a good idea.

Hyde slowly sat down in a chair at the table and waited for Jackie to join him. She sat across from him and placed her hands on the table. Slowly, he reached across and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. She smiled, she always loved when he did that. She didn't say anything…she just waited and it made him happy. He raised his eyes to her and saw such love and adoration there…but he also saw fear. Fear of a broken heart. He took a deep breathe and reached up to take his sunglasses off.

H: Look…I just…this was hard for me. I'm not going to pretend it wasn't…and I thought a lot about everything that we've been through since we've been together. And I realized, that its been one hell of a journey with you Jackie.

She laughed slightly and just looked at him, not wanting to interrupt him. He took a deep breathe again and held her hand tighter.

H: Jackie I don't want to loose you. I don't…but at the same time I know that this is such a great opportunity for you. I know that it would be great for you to have that chance and experience. But…I can't let you go Jackie. I can't let you leave because I need you so badly. I hate to admit that because I'm supposed to be Steven Hyde the no emotions burnout from Point Place. But I need you. I love you. I want you to stay here.

She started to cry slightly and he scooted his char closer.

H: After everything we've been through, I don't want it just to end like this. I want to be with you Jackie. Forever. I just hope that ten years from now, you won't regret not going to Chicago for this job.

J: I won't.

H: Are you sure?

J: Yes Steven I want to be with you.

H: Alright…

Slowly, he got up off his chair and stood right in front of her. She stared up at him with a huge smile on her face and waited for what was to come. Hyde slowly but surely got down on one knee, he took her hand in his and kissed it.

H: Jackie Burkhart…will you marry me?

J: (She threw her head back and laughed in pure joy) Yes! Yes Steven of course I'll marry you!

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her so hard on the lips. Tears welled up in his eyes and she wiped them away as he wiped hers away.

H: Oh crap I almost forgot.

He reached in his pocket and took out a small old looking black velvet box. He opened it slowly to reveal a huge diamond ring.

J: Oh my god…

H: I uh…I wasn't sure if you would like it…but I've had it since I was six.

J: What?

H: It was my grandmothers. My parents were always fighting and she would always come by to check up on me. I loved her so much. She died when I was six, and the last time I saw her, she gave me this ring. She and my grandfather were married for fifty one years. She said that one day, I would meet a beautiful girl who I would want to spend the rest of my life with and I had to give her this ring. If you don't like it, I'll buy a new one.

J: Oh don't you dare Steven! I love it! And I would be honored to wear your grandmother's ring!

H: Good.

He slipped the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. Jackie admired at and then stared up at him and pulled his face towards her to kiss him hard on the lips. They were interrupted by someone crying form the door.

B: Aww gee…that was just the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

J: Oh Bob…

B: Aww gee…I'm sorry for ruining the moment.

H: (He put his arm around her shoulder) Naw its ok Bob. Just don't tell anyone quite yet ok? I want us to tell them together.

B: Oh alright…I won't. Your secret is safe with me. I'm just gonna go upstairs now. Enjoy your moment…and if your not here tomorrow morning Jackie…I won't get mad. So woohoo!

Bob left and Jackie started laughing through tears. She turned back to Hyde and kissed him again.

J: Oh baby…I was so afraid I was going to loose you again.

H: Never.

J: (She smiled and stroked his cheek) I love you.

H: I love you too.

They kissed again before Hyde shifted uncomfortably.

J: Baby?

H: Yeah sorry…my knees are killing me on the floor.

Jackie laughed and pulled him up to a standing position and pulled him to her to hold him tightly.

J: Lets go back to the Foreman's. I want to be alone.

Jackie and Hyde practically ran to the basement, when they got to Hyde's room they ripped each other's cloths off and laid on the bed. Hyde stared down at her loving the sparkle in her eyes. He had never seen her so happy and he knew that he had made the right choice. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

J: Oh Steven…

H: You are so beautiful. I can't believe your going to be my wife.

She sighed when she felt his lips attach to her neck. They kissed each other in every place they knew was pleasurable and Hyde slowly slid into her. She moaned out his name through tears of happiness. At their slow and steady rhythm they could enjoy the closeness and the moment they were sharing. They knew that this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

J: Steven…

H: I love you so much…

She clung to his back bringing him closer, burying her face in his neck biting down on it gently. She bit down on his ear lobe and whispered…

J: I love you too…

Their breathe was ragged and hot and Hyde pushed away from her to bring her up to a sitting position. He wrapped her legs around him and pushed her up a bit before sliding her back on to him. She sighed and threw her head back…

J: Oh God…

Hyde's hands slid down her sweaty back and grabbed her butt pulling her closer to him. From this angle he was hitting all the right spots and Jackie was clinging to him again in pure pleasure. She moaned his name over and over again, she wrapped her legs around him tighter and pulled his face towards her locking lips with him. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her scratch down his back, he knew she was leaving red marks but he didn't care.

H: Jackie…

J: Steven…

H: Jackie I can't…

J: God let go baby…I'm right with you.

Hyde captured her mouth in another kiss and held her hips tightly. He stared up at her wanting to watch her as she came. She smirked down at him and put her fingers in his hair tugging slightly as she felt her orgasm approaching. With one more thrust, Jackie threw her head back and practically screamed his name out through tears and Hyde placed kisses all up and down the hollow of her throat whispering her name over and over again as he came too. Afterwards he moved them so he was lying beside her both staring at the ceiling. Jackie looked over at him for a moment and he looked back at her. He saw tears in her eyes and he moved to his side to wipe them away.

H: Why are you crying?

J: Were getting married…

H: (He smiled knowingly) I know…

J: No. You and me. Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart, are getting married.

H: (He leaned over her) I know…(He began kissing her neck again) Your happy right?

J: Steven! Of course I'm happy!

H: (He looked up at her again) Good.

She stroked his cheek lightly and kissed him sweetly.

H: You know I'm going to take care of you right?

J: I know baby.

H: I mean I'll get more hours at the store and we'll get a house, everything is going to be perfect. Just you and me forever.

J: (She smiled and started to cry again making him laugh) I'm sorry!

H: No its cute.

J: Its just…I never thought that you would love me like this. I wished and prayed you would but…now its really happening.

H: Yep…you got me wrapped around your little finger woman. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

J: Mrs. Jackie Hyde. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

H: Sure does.

J: So…can I make love to my fiancé again?

H: Oh hell yeah!

She smiled and pulled him to her and they began kissing…and well you know what happened next. :)

alright. i hope you liked it. i wish this had happened in the real show! damn sam! oh well. review please. im not done:)


	16. Chapter 16

**CH-16-Telling the Family**

The next day Jackie ran back to Donna's to shower and change and then went over to the Foreman's for Eric's going away party. She had a huge smiled plastered on her face and was playing with her ring. She was walking towards the slider door when she felt two warm hands cover her eyes. She jumped slightly but smiled when she recognized the voice.

H: Why hello their fiancé.

J: (She giggled) Hello to you to fiancé.

She twirled around to stare at him and grabbed his face to kiss him hard and passionately on the lips.

J: I love saying that. (She giggled and kissed him again) And I love you.

H: I love you too.

J: Can we tell everyone today?

H: Yeah I wanted to tell everyone while Foreman is still here.

J: Good. Lets go.

The happy couple walked hand in hand to the Foreman's living room. Everyone was sitting around just hanging out and having fun.

F: Oh thank god! I thought you two broke up again!

H: Nope.

Bob said happily in the corner practically crying with happiness. Everyone looked over at him and Red shook his head.

R: What is it Bob?

B: I'm just so happy!

E: Well gee Bob…I'm glad to see you care about me…cuz I won't miss you either. (He said sarcastically)

B: Oh its not that!

Jackie just laughed and looked over Hyde and smiled.

H: Well…I guess this is as good a times as any.

Hyde grabbed some champagne and brought one over for Jackie. Everyone picked up a glass and waited in anticipation of what Hyde was to say.

H: Well…Foreman….were all going to miss you. You've been a great friend over the years and I owe you a lot. If it weren't for you and your family, I'd probably be in jail about now. (Everyone laughed) I hope that you have a great time in Africa, but…you need to get home soon because I need you to be the Best Man at me and Jackie's wedding.

Everyone started freaking out happily.

K: Oh my goodness! Red did you hear that! Our baby is getting married!

Kitty ran over to Jackie and Hyde and hugged them so tightly they could barley breathe.

H: Uh…Mrs. Foreman…we can't breathe…please…

She wouldn't let go.

J: Mrs. Foreman…please…I'm just a tiny little girl. Your going to crack my ribs!

R: Oh jeez Kitty. (He ran over to them and pulled her off of them) Calm down.

K: I'm just so happy!

D: Let me see the ring!

Donna ran over to her and pulled her left hand to her face and gasped when she saw it.

D: Oh my god. It's beautiful!

J: It was Steven's grandmothers.

E: Wow…man. Congratulations!

Kelso, Fez and Eric all hugged Jackie and Hyde.

H: I hope that we didn't steal your thunder here man.

E: Naw…I'm so happy for you. You made the right choice.

K: You know Jackie and I almost got married.

H: Hey Kelso. Shut up.

K: No seriously. Jackie like even asked me which means she loves me.

J: Michael! That was before I realized how sexy my Steven was! IF I had known that then…I never would have been with you or asked you to marry me!

K: Uh!

F: Uh BURN!

R: Well…I'm proud of you Steven. First you get a job and work hard. Then…you finally realize what a great girl you have by your side. I'm happy for you two. Now you can finally move out of my basement!

K: Oh no…another one of my babies is leaving my nest!

She started balling her eyes out and looked at her nervously.

H: Mrs. Foreman…(He walked to her placing an arm around her) Its ok…really. Jackie and I will come over all the time. I promise.

K: No! That tiny little brunette harlot is going to take you away from me!

J: Mrs. Foreman…I could never replace you in Steven's life.

K: You bet you can't! You don't even know how to cook! What is my baby going to live off of? He'll die Red! He'll die!

R: Kitty…can't you see that these two love each other? And as I may recall…you couldn't cook when we first got married. And my mother hated you.

K: Oh well isn't that just great Red! You sure know how to make me feel better!

She stormed off to her room and everyone stood around not sure what to do.

R: Oh damn…I'm going to go take care of this. Congratulations Steven and Jackie. Eric…get your ass out of the house and off to Africa! Bon Voyage!

He ran up the stairs to go see Kitty.

B: I'm going back to my place…I need to get away from the sadness.

H: Well that went well…Sorry Foreman.

E: Whatever.

F: So what do we do now?

J: Hey man…why don't we do that thing when we all sit in the circle?

H: Good idea. Lets go!

The gang ran downstairs and got in their spots in the circle. Donna and Eric were sitting on the couch, Kelso was in the lawn chair, then Fez and Hyde was sitting in his chair with Jackie on his lap.

J: So I can't believe this is our last night all together.

CUT TO DONNA  
D: I know…Kelso's going to Chicago, Hyde and Jackie are getting married…and my Eric is going all the way to Africa! (She starts to cry)

CUT TO KELSO

K: Hey! No crying in the circle!

CUT TO FEZ:

F: Oh my…Donna we are going to be so lonesome. (She smiles wickedly) Oh happy day! I will finally be able to get some from Donna!

CUT TO HYDE:

H: Fez…Jackie and I are still going to be around. And I'm making sure you keep your hands off of Donna.

CUT TO ERIC:

Donna has her head on his shoulder silently crying.

E: Thanks man. So…what are the chances I'll ya know get some disease in Africa?

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:

J: Uh very high…

H: Ha! Were high!

J: Your so smart Steven.

H: Hey so Jackie…we need another car. So…we should get this car…it runs on water!

J: Steven I am not marrying you if you buy a car that runs on water.

H: Well then we can't get married!

J: Uh!

H: It runs on water Jackie!

CUT TO DONNA

D: Why do we always talk about the same thing?

CUT TO KELSO

K: Remember that time we taped the circle?

CUT TO FEZ

F: Yeah that was fun…Remember that time Eric and Donna's parents got high!

CUT TO HYDE

H: Yeah special brownies man…good times.

J: Oh…now I'm getting sad.

H: Don't be sad Jackie…we'll have plenty more times in the circle when were married.

J: Aww…that made me feel better. (She kissed him) Thanks Puddin Pop.

H: Jackie you did not just say that…

CUT TO DONNA AND ERIC

E: PUDDIN POP!

D: I so forgot about that!

CUT TO FEZ:

F: Puddin Pop Puddin Pop!

(Falls over laughing)

CUT TO KELSO:

(He's already on the floor laughing)

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:

J: You guys still don' know what my little Puddin Pop calls me!

H: Jackie I'm warning you!

J: He calls me his little DOLL FACE!

H: Damn it!

CUT TO DONNA AND ERIC:

E: Doll face?

D: Awww! Hyde does have a heart!

E: Doll face?

D: That's even better than Puddin Pop!

She looks at Eric and they both start laughing again.

CUT TO Kelso

K: Man…Hyde…you are so whipped!

CUT TO FEZ:

F: That is just so sweet! I need love…

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:

J: Puddin Pop are you mad at me?

H: Whatever…

J: Are you sure?

H: Yeah you just have to make it up to me now.

J: By doing what?

H: Oh we need to go to my room now.

J: God Steven…you are so sexy!

She lunges at Hyde and they fall over making out furiously

CUT TO FEZ:

F: I need to go home now…

CUT TO KELSO:

K: I'm going to go find Brooke.

CUT TO DONNA AND ERIC:

D: Eric…I love you so much.

E: I Love you to Donna.

D: I'm going to miss you.

E: I'm going to miss you to.

Jackie suddenly appears by them.

J: Ok…I know your going to Africa and that sucks and all…but my fiancé and I are trying to do it here…so shoo!

D: Midget!

J: Lumberjack bitch!

D: Now see that is going to get your ass kicked!

J: In your dreams!

Jackie lunges at Donna and Eric and Hyde jump up to watch them.

E: Should we stop them?

H: Naw man! Chick fights are hot! Get her baby! Punch her with the ring!

E: That's my girl man! What the hell!?

Eric lunges at Hyde and they roll over fighting next to Jackie and Hyde. Red runs down the stairs when he hears the screaming. He stops at the bottom of the stairs and shakes his head slowly…

R: Your all dumbasses! Get out of my basement!

Hyde, Jackie, Eric and Donna all get up and run to the driveway.

H: Well that was fun…

E: Man I'm hungry…

J: Lets go to the Hub to get some food before we have to take you to the airport!

E: The devil has a good idea for once!

D: Lets go!

The foursome walk away as if nothing happened at all. Each couple holding hands on their way to the Camino to go to the Hub.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH-17-Planning**

They had dropped Eric off at the Airport and everyone had driven home. Donna went back to her house and spent some time with her Dad. Fez was off looking for some virgins. Kelso was with Brooke and Red was trying to get Kitty to stop crying about Eric's departure. Jackie and Hyde were in the basement. Hyde was lying down in his bed and Jackie came into his room wrapped in a towel, her hair soaking wet from her shower just minutes before. Hyde smiled up at her.

H: Hello beautiful.

J: Hi. Can I borrow something to wear?

H: Sure. Look in the drawer.

J: Thank you.

Jackie turned her back to him leaning down a bit to look for something to wear to bed. Hyde cocked his head a bit to get a good view of a half naked Jackie. He groaned a little in satisfaction and Jackie looked over at him.

J: What is wrong with you?

H: Nothing…absolutely nothing.

She shrugged and turned back to the drawer and then jumped slightly when she felt two strong hands grip her hips. He pulled her towards him and pushed her ass into his very present erection.

J: Steven…

H: You are so sexy Jackie…

She smiled and arched her back to push harder into him and he gripped her hips tighter and groaned. She giggled slightly and then turned to look at him.

J: Go lie on the bed baby.

H: What?

J: Just do it. But strip first.

He stared at her for a moment debating whether to let her have all the control or to pull her close and make her do as he said. But he smiled in anticipation and quickly stripped down before jumping on the bed, laying on his back, his erection very present. She smiled at him and walked towards him. She stood by the bed and stared at him and slowly dropped her towel. Her body was still a bit wet and it was shinning a bit. Her hair was soaking wet, and curled around her face. His breathe started to quicken as he looked her up and down. She straddled his hips on the bed and Leaned down to kiss him passionately.

J: Feelin good baby?

H: Jesus Jackie…hell yes.

J: (She smirked) Good. So…I was thinking about the wedding…

H: What Jackie we-

She cut him off by kissing him again and grinding down on him.

J: I want to have the wedding before the 70s are over baby…

H: That's uh soon. Jackie we-

She cut him off with another kiss.

J: And Eric will be the best man. Donna will be my maid of honor and Bob will walk me down the aisle. And I want the wedding to be outside.

H: Jackie…(But he lost his train of thought as he felt her hand grip his erection) Shit…

J: And your going to wear a tux baby…you will look so fucking hot in a tux.

H: Jackie I don't want to wear a tux.

J: What?

She tugged at his erection a bit and he both yelped in pleasure and pain.

H: I'll wear a tux.

J: (She smiled) Good…IT doesn't have to be a big wedding. Just out friends.

H: Look Jackie we just got engaged.

She grinded down on him again and Jackie just smirked over him as he closed his eyes trying to keep his cool.

J: I know baby. But a good bride and groom plan their wedding early.

H: Jackie…

J: God you are so sexy Steven…

She tugged on his ear lobe with her teeth breathing heavy into his ear showing him her love and desire for him.

H: Ok whatever you want Jackie.

She smirked and sat up a bit looking down at him. She kept stroking him and his eyes were shut in pure pleasure. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw how much control she had over him at that very moment. He opened his eyes when he realized she was no longer kissing his neck and he looked up at her confused.

H: Jackie?

He saw her smirking and he felt himself feel a bit vulnerable for the first time with her. He was used to having the control sexually and he felt weird letting her have complete control. But…in a way he liked it.

H: Oh you are enjoying this way to much.

J: (She laughed) Yes. Yes I am.

H: Jackie…

She lowered herself down a bit until she her mouth was hovering over his erection. She licked it ever so slowly causing another groan of satisfaction from Hyde. He plunged his hands in her hair pulling her mouth down over him. At first she was a bit overwhelmed but then got used to it. Taking him in and out of her mouth over and over again, and slowly humming causing it to vibrate against his dick. His hips lifted up to meet her until he felt himself coming closer to the edge. He pulled her away a bit but she shook her head taking him in her mouth again as he exploded within her. She swallowed and looked up at him with a smirk on her face. His breathing returned to normal as he smiled at her.

H: Wow…

J: I thought you'd like that.

She sat up and laid next to him again and he started placing kisses all along her body. His fingers slid down her middle until he found her center which was wet and warm aching to be touched. He slipped a finger in and she gasped slightly. He kissed her stomach to soothe her and looked up at her.

H: Do you want this…?

J: Mmmm…yes…

He smiled at her and slipped his fingers in and our of her over and over again. Her hips bucking up to meet his fingers as he found her G-Spot. His other hand worked its way over her clit to rub it ever so slowly to torture her.

J: Oh Steven…

She knew that she was reaching her peak and she gripped the sheets around her panting loudly over and over again. He slammed his fingers in her once more before he felt her muscles spasm around him, she arched her back in pure ecstasy and she screamed his name out as she came spilling her juices all over his hand. He smirked and pulled his fingers out before sliding up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She pulled back and smirked at him for a moment.

J: This doesn't mean that we aren't going to have the wedding we discussed before.

H: Jackie…we did not discuss anything. You used your incredible sexual power to get me to agree with everything you said.

J: And did it work?

H: Yes.

She smirked and pulled him down for another kiss when she felt him rub up against her with his new erection present again. She groaned and lifted her hips to meet him again.

J: Steven…

H: Now…is my sexual power working?

J: God yes…

He smirked down at her again before nuzzling her neck and she giggled pulling him closer to her as she felt him plunge into her again. She sighed in pure pleasure when she felt him fill her completely. She pulled his face away to stare at him.

J: I love you Steven.

H: (He kissed her nose sweetly) I love you too doll.

She smiled as they started to making the purest most passionate love they had ever made before. And afterwards, they lay there basking in the love that was shared and looked forward to their future together.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH-18-Good Afternoon**

Three weeks later plans were already being made. Jackie was happily planning with Kitty, Donna and Fez. Hyde barley said anything just smiled at Jackie as she talked about their approaching wedding. He loved the fact that she was so excited to actually marry him. Hyde was dead asleep one afternoon and Jackie slipped into his room with bags in her hands. She smiled at him and sat down on the bed, leaning her head down slowly and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. He stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jackie.

H: Mmmm…I liked that wake up call.

J: Hi. Not a good time to be woken up?

H: Nope. It's a perfect time.

He sat up and pulled her towards him causing her to giggle. He pulled her onto his lap making her wrap her legs around his waist and held onto her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips.

J: Sleep well?

H: Yep. Wish you had been here with me though.

J: (She smiled) Oh…did my Puddin Pop miss me?

H: Yeah. He missed his pretty little doll face.

J: You are such a softie Steven Hyde.

H: Yeah well your beautiful. I can't help it.

J: (She smiled) So…guess what…

H: What?

J: I bought a dress today…

She said shyly and softly and his heart started to pound in pure joy.

H: You did?

J: Yeah…I was shopping with Donna because she wanted a new outfit for her Dad's party tomorrow…and we were walking by the bridal shop and I saw it…and I had to try it on. So I did…and it was perfect. (She smiled slightly at the memory looking down a bit) It was perfect.

She swallowed hard as if trying not to cry making Hyde worried and he lifted her chin up with his fingers to look her in the eye. Her eyes were watering a bit and his face changed from happy to completely worried.

H: Jackie…why are you crying? What's wrong?

J: Nothing…

Jackie moved slightly off of him standing up by the bed rummaging carelessly through the bags she had brought into his room. Hyde looked after her and grabbed her hips spinning her around making her look at him. The tears were very present now and he pulled her back onto his lap staring intently at her.

H: Jackie…what is it? Talk to me baby.

J: Nothing really its just…Donna said…that you…didn't…want…

H: Donna said I didn't want to what?

J: (She sighed and tried to look him in the eye) She said you didn't really want to marry me…

H: What? Why would she say that? And more importantly why would you believe her?

J: I don't know…when I saw the dress I ran in to try it on and Donna was babbling about how she couldn't believe that you actually asked me to marry me. She said she thought you would have told me to leave and that you didn't want me anymore. We got into a really big fight and she left and I bought the dress and then came here…

H: Donna is crazy for saying that Jackie. I want to marry you. I love you.

J: Yeah but Steven…for so long you said that you didn't want to get married. Every time I brought it up you would freak. So why now Steven? Why now?

Her eyes were desperately searching his for the answer

H: Jackie…I guess its because I knew I was going to loose you if I didn't shape up. I always freaked out before because I didn't think I was good enough for you. It was never that I didn't want to marry you.

J: God I hate it when you say you aren't good enough for me. Why would you think that?

H: Jackie your like perfect.

J: Your joking right?

H: No. Really you are. I want to be able to give you everything you have ever wanted. I want to be a great husband and someday a great father and I don't know if I can.

J: Do you love me?

H: Yes.

J: Do you promise to never ever leave me or our future children.

H: Of course I would never leave. I promise you that.

J: Then you are going to be a great husband and a great father Steven. And I'm scared too…and I'm sorry I freaked out about what

Donna said. I guess it just worried me.

H: Well I'm gonna have to talk to Donna about that. Because she needs to know that I love you and that we are getting married.

J: (She smiled) Ok.

H: Good. (He kissed her) And don't be afraid to tell me things like this ok? I mean we are getting married so we have to learn to have better communication.

Jackie stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh uncontrollably and Hyde just stared at her completely confused.

H: What could possibly be so funny?

J: Oh…what happened to me Zen master?

H: God stop making fun of me Jackie.

J: Aww no I'm not making fun of you baby. I love you…its cute. And just so not you.

H: (He chuckled slightly) I guess your right. I just don't want to mess this up.

J: You won't. I know you won't. Not this time. I believe in you Steven.

H: Your amazing you know that?

J: Yeah I know.

He laughed and she kissed him passionately before pulling back to rest her forehead against his smiling at him.

H: What?

J: You know I made another purchase today…

H: What?

J: Something for our wedding night…

Hyde swallowed hard just thinking about the wedding night. It was something he was definitely looking forward to.

H: Uh…you did?

J: Mhm…

She started sucking his neck ever so lightly and his eyes fluttered shut gripping her hips tightly. She licked and nipped at it and he groaned.

H: Uh…can I get a preview.

J: Nope.

H: Jackie…

She silenced him by kissing his lips again before wiggling off of his lap and he stared after her in complete confusion.

H: Uh what are you doing?

J: See even though Donna made me mad…she gave me the bright idea of waiting to have sex again until were married.

H: Whoa…excuse me?

He jumped off the bed to stand in front of her.

J: Yeah remember when Eric and Donna did that…ya know when they were supposed to get married?

H: Jackie no.

J: Well honey I think that it will be so much more special for us to wait.

H: Jackie no.

J: I'm sorry Steven but we are not having sex again until were married.

H: Jackie no.

She tried not to laugh. He looked like a scared little kid silently begging her with his eyes to say she was just kidding. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly and pulled back stroking his cheek.

J: It won't be that bad baby.

H: Jackie n-

J: Steven…if you need me that much then maybe we should bump up the wedding date a bit. Ya know make it sooner.

H: I thought we decided that before the 70s were over was to soon…and Foreman wouldn't be home.

J: OH yes but I had a chat with Eric the other night when he called Donna. He said he was coming home for Christmas. So…we can get married right after Christmas.

H: Uh…that's still three months away.

J: Oh you big baby. It will be fine I promise.

She stood on her tip toes again and kissed him passionately and then picked up her bags.

J: Bye baby! See you later.

Jackie skipped out of the room happily and Hyde stood there completely frozen unsure of what had just happened. He groaned and his head fell.

H: That woman is going to kill me…

Jackie poked her head back in causing him to jump.

J: No I'm not silly.

She giggled again and left and Hyde collapsed onto the bed trying to think of anything but Jackie's perfect little body. It was going to be a _long_ three months…


	19. Chapter 19

**CH-19-Bikini's and Confessions **

A month later, Hyde was sitting in the Foreman's basement trying to get his mind off of anything besides his petite perfect fiancé. She was torturing him, each day coming to see him and making out with him before jumping off his lap and leaving without saying a word. Kitty came bounding down the stairs interrupting his thoughts.

K: Steven dear. Jackie's on the phone.

H: Oh…uh…ok. Thanks Mrs. Foreman.

He picked up the phone and waited until Kitty was upstairs before he said hello.

H: Hello?

J: Hey honey. Can you come over?

H: Why?

J: Well one, you should want to come over to be able to see me. And two…I need your help with something.

H: Ok…I'll be over in a minute.

J: Thanks baby.

He heard the click of the phone and then walked over to Donna's. He greeted Bob and he told him that she was upstairs. He nodded and went up the stairs slowly unsure of what Jackie needed help with. He knocked on the door lightly.

J: It's open!

Hyde opened the door and groaned loudly when he saw her standing by her bed in a tight black bikini.

H: Jackie…

J: Thank god you're here!

Jackie skipped over to him, her perky little breasts bouncing the whole way and Hyde could barley look at her.

H: Jackie…what exactly do you need help with?

J: Well I mean we decided that we wanted to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon and I wanted your opinion on what bathing suit I should bring.

H: Jackie are you trying to kill me?

J: Honey can you think of anything but sex?

H: Not when you look like that.

Jackie walked towards him again but he backed away bumping into the dresser behind him causing Jackie to giggle.

J: Steven…

H: Jackie come on leave me alone.

J: But Baby this is important!

H: Well I think that one is great! So just take that one!

J: But you didn't get to see this one!

Jackie held up a bright red bikini up next to her body.

J: Which color goes better with my skin tone?

H: Ok I have to go.

Hyde practically ran down the stairs passing Bob and into the basement leaving Jackie laughing hysterically in her bedroom. She quickly changed and ran after Hyde slipping into his room without him noticing. She saw him on his bed pumping his hand faster and faster over his aching dick. She swallowed hard trying to contain the arousal building between her legs. Hyde's eyes were closed so he had no idea that she was in the room witnessing him get rid of his excitement caused by Jackie and her little bikini's. Jackie walked over to the bed taking his arm and moving it away from his dick and he jumped. He stared up at her completely shocked and embarrassed and she put a finger to his lips to quiet him. She replaced his hand with hers and started pumping him faster and faster until he relaxed. As he was reaching his peak he threw his head back against his pillow moaning her name loudly. His breathing started to return to normal and he just stared up at her a little unsure of what to do.

H: Jackie…I…I…

J: Shhh…baby its ok.

Hyde sat up covering himself trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Jackie scooted behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing it softly before beginning to massage his aching shoulders.

H: Jackie…why are you doing this?

He moaned a bit relaxing as her soft delicate hands moved its way over his back.

J: Because I figured I've been torturing you this past month. And I knew I put you over the edge today.

He laughed and pulled her arms away from her back to wrap them around his neck and kissed her hands.

H: You have been torturing me.

J: I'm sorry…

H: No your not.

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

J: I just thought it would be more special for us to wait until were married.

He sighed knowing she was right.

H: I know…and I respect that. But your freakin hot Jackie.

She laughed and moved to straddle his lap and he smiled up at her.

J: I am aren't I?

H: You have no idea woman.

She rested her forehead against his and kissed his nose.

J: So your not mad at me then?

H: No I'm embarrassed that you just caught me doing that.

She giggled.

J: Don't be. Everyone does it.

H: Wait…you do that?

Her face flushed realizing what she just said.

J: What? NO! No! Of course I don't do that. God Steven…

Jackie jumped off his lap heading towards the door and with a huge smirk on his face Hyde jumped up and caught her hand before she could leave.

H: Oh no! Your not getting away so easily!

J: Steven I have things to do. I need to go.

H: Oh no little miss. You have been torturing me for weeks! And now I want to know if you do that too…

J: Steven…that's personal.

H: Ha! So you do!

Hyde was laughing hysterically and Jackie stared at him completely fuming with anger.

J: Steven this is not funny!

H: Yes it is! Oh man! Wait no its not…

His face fell.

H: Jackie do you do that because I'm not enough?

He said that sentence so fast she couldn't help but laugh at his completely freaked out expression.

J: Oh Steven…

H: No seriously…what do I have to do better?

J: Steven…

H: I mean is it not long enough?

J: Steven! Baby chill…of course your enough! Your amazing.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard on the lips.

H: Yeah but…

J: Well sometimes your not around and ya know…stuff happens. Just like with you.

H: Oh. Well if your doin it now why can't we just do it since you want it so badly?

J: Like you don't?

H: Of course I do Jackie!

J: Look just…two more months ok?

H: But Jackie…

He whined.

J: Now…I'm going to go home and find some more outfits to bring on the honeymoon. I promise it will be worth it.

H: Alright but you so owe me.

J: I know baby. I know.

She stood on her tips toes and kissed him passionately on the lips before leaving his room. Hyde sat down on the edge of his bed and images of Jackie pleasuring herself were running through his head. He fell back onto the bed groaning and trying to think of a way to get rid of his raging hard on…again…


	20. Chapter 20

**CH-20-Wedding Jitters and the House of God **

It was a week before the wedding and Eric had come home. Everyone was getting ready for both the wedding and Christmas and Mrs. Foreman was completely on the edge.

KF: Oh there is just so much to do!

E: Mom will you calm down?

KF: Calm down! Calm down!? ERIC! Christmas is in a week and while I'm happy that Jackie and Steven are getting married…did they really feel it necessary to get married on the same day as baby freakin Jesus's birthday!

E: Ok…everyone back away from my Mom…

H: Hey has anyone seen Jackie?

D: She was in a weird mood this morning. She was so jumpy.

H: Is everything ok?

D: I'm not sure…

H: Maybe I should go talk to her.

Hyde made his way out the slider door going towards Donna's but he didn't know that Jackie was sitting in the basement. Eric walked down the stairs and noticed a nervous looking Jackie.

E: Hey. Hyde just went to see you.

J: Oh…he did?

E: Yeah…you ok?

J: I'm fine.

E: I don't buy it. What's on your mind Jackie?

Eric sat down next to Jackie and looked at her sweetly.

J: I just…I mean…this is right, isn't it?

E: What do you mean you and Hyde?

J: Yeah. I mean he really loves me doesn't he?

E: Yeah Jackie he really does. I never thought he really did but he does. I can tell.

J: I mean I feel like he loves me, but…I don't know. I guess I'm just being stupid.

E: No your not. It's called pre wedding jitters. I had them…

J: Great! You ran off! So what if Steven does that too!

Jackie jumped up in a fury of tears and rage.

E: Jackie…Hyde isn't going to do that. I wasn't ready to marry Donna. I was to young, we were both to young. I didn't know what I want. But you and Hyde are in a good place and I know that he loves you. He wants this. He wants you.

J: Yeah but…

E: And you want this too right?

J: Yeah…I do…I have for a long time.

E: Ok then. You have nothing to worry about. Hyde's not going anywhere.

H: Where would I be going?

Jackie jumped when she heard Hyde's voice. She turned around and saw him standing by the door with a confused look on his face.

J: Steven…

E: I'm just going to leave you two lovebirds alone.

Jackie turned back to Eric nervously and he just smiled at her and motioned to her to talk to Hyde. Before she could turn around, she felt Hyde's hands on her hips spinning her to look at him. He kissed her passionately on the lips and then looked down at her flustered and confused face.

H: Now…tell me Jackie. Where would I be going?

J: No where…I just…I guess I'm having Pre Wedding Jitters.

H: You? You love weddings.

J: I know…I just…your not gonna pull an Eric are you?

H: Of course not.

J: Ok then.

H: Jackie are you having second thoughts?

J: No! No! Never! I guess I just was scared a little…but I'm ok now. Eric and I had a good talk.

H: You and Eric had a good talk?

J: Yes.

H: Ok who are you and what have you done with my Jackie?

She giggled slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

J: Can you believe that in one week, we'll be married?

H: Yeah and we'll finally get to have sex again!

Jackie pulled back with a furious glare on her face and Hyde's smirk was replaced with a frown realizing he had said the wrong thing…again…

J: Steven! Is that all you care about? SEX!?

H: No baby…I mean I'm excited for that cuz I've missed you these past couple of months. But I'm also excited because it means it's the beginning of the rest of our lives together as husband and wife.

She smiled and stood on her tip toes kissing him sweetly.

J: Good.

H: Good. Now…I uh…I talked to my Dad about lending us so money for a house…

J: You did!?

H: Yeah…and he said that he had already bought us one that he was going to give us as our gift at the wedding.

J: Oh my God!

H: Yeah I know. I pretty much said the same thing. So he wants us to go see it tomorrow afternoon when I get out of work.

J: Steven that's amazing! I so love your Dad now!

He laughed.

H: I know me too.

KF: Steven! Jackie!

Kitty came running down the stairs stopping next to them practically out of breathe.

H: What's wrong Mrs. Foreman?

KF: We need to talk about you not getting married in a church! When exactly were you going to tell me that!?

H: Uh oh…

J: Did Eric tell you that?

KF: No…the foreign one that married Laurie.

H: Damn Fez.

J: Ok…well you see Mrs Foreman Hyde and I aren't really all that religious…

H: Yeah so we figured it would be best if we didn't get married in a church.

KF: Oh. Well isn't that just swell! When were you going to tell me!

J: On the day of the wedding?

KF: Steven!

H: Look Mrs. Foreman…we were just afraid of how you would react so…we decided not to tell you just yet. Were sorry.

KF: Fine…then where are you getting married? And if you say something like the Hub, or Mt. Hump! I'll kill you both.

H: Well we were thinking here…

KF: OH well you know what! Wait…here…here as in my house?

J: Yeah…

KF: Oh well that is just the sweetest thing I have ever heard!

H: Really? I mean…yeah we thought you'd see it that way.

KF: Well theres so much to do! I need to clean! You'll be using the family room right?

J: Yes.

KF: How will that fit everyone?

H: Well we didn't invite many people…actually its just Eric, you and Mr. Foreman, Donna, Kelso, Brooke, Betsy, Fez, Leo, Bob, and My Dad.

KF: Your not inviting your mother Jackie?

J: I did…but she said she can't make it so…

KF: Oh…well I'm sorry. She is going to miss a wonderful wedding.

Jackie smiled and nodded her head trying to keep the tears in as Hyde placed an arm around her lovingly.

KF: I'm going to go upstairs and make sure everything is in tip top shape!

Jackie and Hyde smiled as Kitty ran up the stairs. Hyde turned back to Jackie and smiled back at her.

H: Yeah I can't believe your mom isn't coming.

J: Whatever. She'd probably ruin the Wedding anyway. I just want all the people I love and who love me back to be there.

H: And they will all be there.

J: I know…

H: Hey Jacks?

J: Yeah?

H: I love you.

Jackie smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

J: I love you too.

Hyde and Jackie sat down on the couch together watching TV, both anxiously awaiting the day of their wedding.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH-21-Christmas Eve**

Everyone was gathered in the Foreman's living room, laughing and talking celebrating Christmas. Jackie was seated on Hyde's lap on the piano bench and they were staring in each other's eyes. Everyone watched the completely oblivious couple, they seemed so happy and in love.

H: I can't believe were getting to married tomorrow.

J: I know…you ready?

H: Yep. You?

J: Yep.

H: Hey uh…you wanna go outside for a minute?

J: Sure.

Jackie hopped off of Hyde's lap and they walked hand and hand out to the driveway. Jackie turned and pulled him by his shirt towards her kissing him with all the love and passion inside of her. Hyde smiled against her lips and plunged his hands in her hair massaging her scalp lightly. He pulled away just as the snow began to fall around them. Jackie's smile became brighter than he had ever seen it.

J: Steven! It's snowing! It's so beautiful!

Jackie was twirling in the snow and Hyde just stayed back and watched her.

J: Steven I have never been as happy as I am right now. It's Christmas Eve, its snowing and tomorrow…I'm going to be Mrs. Jackie Hyde.

H: Yes you are.

Hyde reached in his pocket as Jackie continued to dance in the snow, he just stood there with a diamond bracelet dangling in his hands. He had a smirk on his face, she finally stopped when she noticed him just staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but then the moonlight hit the bracelet and it sparkled. Jackie gasped and didn't move. Hyde smiled and walked over to her picking up her arm and clasping the bracelet on her. She stared at it for a moment before saying anything.

J: Steven…

H: Merry Christmas baby.

J: Steven its beautiful!

H: I thought you'd like it.

J: Oh baby you shouldn't have. The wedding was supposed to be our presents to each other.

H: I know but I wanted you to have this, to let you know how much you mean to me.

J: Steven…

She stood on her tip toes, tears prickling in her eyes and kissed him.

J: I love it. Thank you.

H: Your welcome.

J: I love you.

H: I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Hyde.

Jackie just smiled and leaned into kiss him when Fez came running out to the driveway.

F: Ok lovebirds, you need to come inside were about to hand out presents and sing Christmas Carols.

H: Fez…

J: Come on baby. Lets just go inside and be with everyone. The faster the nights over, the sooner we'll be married!

Hyde smiled at her happiness and just nodded his head. Jackie clapped excitedly and took his hand dragging him into the living room. They gathered around the piano as Bob played and they sang. And then they passed out their presents enjoying the closeness. At around midnight they were all exhausted and just sitting around.

D: So…either of you getting cold feet?

Hyde just looked over at Jackie and smiled at her.

H: I'm not. What about you Jacks?

J: Never.

He smiled and kissed her.

R: Well I can't believe that you got Steven to settle down Jackie. I thought I'd be stuck with him forever, living in our basement.

KF: Oh my baby is going to leave me…

Kitty burst into tears latching onto Hyde crying on his shoulder.

H: Thanks Red.

R: Anytime.

Red smirked and when to get another beer.

H: Mrs. Foreman I promise I'll be over all the time.

KF: Oh I know…I just…I'm going to miss you that's all. But I am so happy for you two. Your just so in love and happy, I know that Jackie is good for you.

H: Yeah she really is.

KF: Well I'm going to go yell at Red for making me cry. You crazy kids have fun together.

Kitty left leaving the kids alone in the living room, they all just looked around at each other not knowing what to say or do.

E: This is weird…

H: This is very weird…

D: I never thought Hyde and Jackie would be the first to get married out of all of us.

J: We aren't the first. Don't you remember Fez married Laurie.

F: Oh my beautiful Laurie.

H: God…we were broken up then.

He said with a sad look on his face towards Jackie.

KM: Yeah cuz you thought she was cheating on you with me, which you totally should have by the way.

J: No I shouldn't have.

F: That feels like forever ago.

D: Everything's changed so much since then.

J: Do you think we'll always be friends? No matter what happens, or where we are.

H: I think we will be.

E: Yeah how could we not be? We've been through so much together.

F: Ai! I cannot talk about this. It makes me sad.

KM: Don't worry little buddy, we'll always be friends. We have to be.

E: Well lets make a pact, right here on the eve and Jackie and Hyde's wedding day, that no matter where we go, what happens with us or who else we meet, that we will always be friends. The six of us come first.

J: Agreed.

H: Agreed.

F: I'm in.

D: I'm gonna cry, but yeah I'm in.

KM: Me too. Best friends forever!

They all smiled and started throwing around pillows getting into a huge pillow fight. Everyone was smiling and laughing and they felt like they were still teenagers in High School. The 70's were ending soon, but they were still friends. And tomorrow…Jackie and Hyde would be husband and wife


	22. Chapter 22

**CH-22-So this is LOVE**

The next morning, Jackie rolled over in her cot at Donna's while Hyde did the same over at the Foreman's. Both of them sat up and smiled because, it was Christmas, and their Wedding Day. They both showered, ate breakfast and started to get ready thinking about their long drawn out goodbye the night before.

_**Last Night**_

_D: Ok Burkhart lets go back home. You two can't see each other again until the wedding._

_J: But I don't want to leave…can't I stay with Steven tonight?_

_H: I know what's so bad about that._

_E: Oh no. I want to get some sleep tonight, and if you two spend the night together I'll have to hear you both moaning and groaning all night._

_H: What can I say. Were hot._

_F: No…it is bad luck to spend the night together before your wedding day!_

_J: Steven I don't want bad luck!  
_

_H: Alright, alright. You'll sleep at Donna's._

_E: Thank God._

_K: Sweet, I'm totally sneaking in Jackie's bed tonight._

_H: I'll kill you!_

_Hyde lunged at Kelso but Jackie grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the driveway and started kissing him passionately. _

_J: Mmmmm…baby…_

_H: You sure you have to go back to Donna's tonight?_

_J: I don't want bad luck. I want to be married to you forever baby. _

_H: And we will be._

_J: Yeah but Fez said its bad luck._

_H: Alright…fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow…_

_J: I'll be the one in the white wedding dress._

_H: Jackie…you can't wear white your hardly innocent._

_J: Steven Hyde!_

_He laughed and kissed her._

_H: I'm kidding. Alright, so you'll be the one in the white wedding dress, and I'll be the one in the black tux standing near Pastor Dave._

_J: How did Mrs. Foreman talk us into having him marry us?_

_H: I don't know. But I don't care. All I care about is that we are getting married._

_J: Yeah we are. _

_She leaned up to kiss him when she felt Donna tug at her shirt._

_D: Lets go! I want to get some sleep before the big party after the Wedding._

_J: Fine.  
_

_Jackie turned back to Hyde and kissed him one last time._

_H: Goodnight Ms. Burkhart._

_J: Tomorrow it will be Mrs. Hyde. _

_H: Yes it will._

_J: I love you._

_H: I love you too._

_They kissed one last time and then Jackie walked back to Donna's to go to sleep._

_**Christmas Day/The Wedding Day**_

Jackie squealed with happiness and jumped on Donna's bed.

J: Wake up lumberjack! It's my wedding day!

Donna rolled over and smiled at Jackie.

D: You ready?

J: I was born ready. Now get up. I want you to look half way decent today.

Jackie got up and started getting ready again.

D: God she can be a bitch…and yet, she's my best friend.

Donna just shook her head and started getting ready too. Meanwhile at the Foreman's…

H: Everyone up! Lets go lets go lets go!

R: Would you keep it down…some people like to sleep.

KF: Oh Red…really its Christmas and Hyde's wedding! Be nice for a change.

R: Yes dear.

E: You sure you want to get married to the devil?

H: You've never seen Jackie naked have you?

E: Alright then. This is going to a very awkward place.

KF: Hey man. It's your wedding day! How crazy is that!

H: I know. Now lets make sure everything is perfect. Otherwise, Jackie will kill me and I won't get any tonight. And believe me, I need to get some tonight.

KF: Yeah Jackie naked is like freakin awesome!

F: I agree.

H: Both of you shut up!

Hyde frogged both of them in the arm.

F: Ai!

KF: Damn Hyde…

E: Again an awkward place…

RF: All of you shut up about Hyde's fiancé being naked and get the damn house ready.

E: Listen to my Dad…he's a scary man!

H: Alright its time to get married!

For the next few hours, both houses were busily getting ready for the big wedding. Pastor Dave showed up and got watched happily as the family got ready. Leo and WB showed up and Bob came over to tell them Donna and Jackie would be over as soon as they were ready. Hyde was nervously pacing in the living room in his tux, not because he was nervous about marrying Jackie, but he was nervous that he wasn't going to be good enough for her.

E: Hey Hyde man you ok?

H: Yeah I just…uh…am I good enough for Jackie?

E: Hyde…Jackie loves you. And you, you're a great guy man, you don't give yourself enough credit. I know that you'll take care of her man. You love her.

Hyde smiled and looked over at Eric.

H: Yeah man…I really do.

KF: THERE HERE! JACKIE AND DONNA ARE HERE!

RF: Kitty please…stop yelling.

KF: Oh I'm sorry. But she just looks so beautiful! Oh I'm going to cry…

Kitty ran off into the corner sobbing her eyes out and Hyde's heart started to race faster and faster. He couldn't wait to see Jackie in her wedding dress, the wedding dress she bought to marry him. He smiled and stood in his place waiting for the woman of his dreams to walk towards him. They had Hyde shut his eyes as Jackie slipped upstairs with Bob and Donna. Then, the music started and Donna walked down the stairs over near the piano winking at Eric and Hyde. And then everyone stood up as Bob and Jackie made their way down the stairs. Hyde's breathe caught in his throat as he saw how breathtaking she looked. Her dress was all white and it went off the shoulders a bit fitting her body perfectly. It poofed out a bit like a princess dress and went all the way down covering her clear heels. Her hair was in soft luscious curls that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Her make up was soft and beautiful and she had a huge smile on her face just staring at Hyde. He smiled back as she and Bob walked towards her. When they finally reached Hyde and Pastor Dave they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

PD: Who gives this woman to this man?

B: I do.

Bob turned to Jackie and she smiled at him and he kissed her cheek. He took his seat next to Red and Kitty wiping a tear away. Red just shook his head and tried to hide his emotions. He coughed a bit holding in tears and Kitty laughed at him. Pastor Dave went through the whole wedding speech and they said their "I do's" without hesitation. Finally Pastor Dave exclaimed.

PD: Well then by the power vested in me and by the state of Wisconsin…I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.

Hyde turned to Jackie and smiled widely at her she winked at him and he pulled her into his arms kissing her with all the passion within him. Everyone in the living room clapped and cheered and Hyde and Jackie finally pulled apart wiping each other's tears away.

PD: Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to introduce to you for the first time…Mr. and Mrs. Jackie Hyde!

Jackie and Hyde turned towards everyone and made their way outside to the driveway where they were going to take pictures. As soon as they got outside, Hyde pulled Jackie to him again kissing her senseless. Jackie giggled against his mouth and pulled away in need of oxygen.

J: Baby…

H: Jackie…were married!

J: I know!

He pulled her to him again kissing her over and over again and she continued to laugh in happiness.

H: Jackie…

Hyde leaned his forehead against hers.

H: I love you so much.

J: I love you to Mr. Hyde.

H: How does it feel to be Mrs. Hyde?

J: Better than I dreamed it would be.

Hyde just smiled at her and pulled her flush against his body kissing her again until Donna and Eric came to get them to start the party!


	23. Chapter 23

**CH-23-Your Song**

Jackie and Hyde made their way back into the Foreman's living room where everyone was sitting around and talking and drinking. They cheered when they came in and they smiled at each other and Hyde pulled her in for another kiss.

E: Ladies and Gentlemen…Please clear some space so that Mr. and Mrs. Hyde can share their first dance as husband and wife. The song was picked by Hyde…so…enjoy kids.

Hyde pulled Jackie into the newly cleared living room floor he just smirked at Jackie as she lifted an eyebrow at him.

J: You picked the song?

H: Yes I did.

J: Steven its not some rock and roll non-danceable song is it?

H: Nope…

J: Well then what is it?

Hyde just smiled and nodded at Eric who turned on the record and he watched as Jackie's eyes lit up as Elton John's "Your Song" came through the speakers.

**_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside _**

**_I'm not one of those who can easily hide _**

**_I don't have much money but, boy if I did _**

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live** _

J: Oh Steven…

H: Surprise baby.

Jackie pulled him close and kissed him as they swayed to the music with everyone smiling and watching them.

**_If I was a sculptor, but then again no _**

**_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show _**

**_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _**

**_My gift is my song yeah, and this one's for you _**

**_And you can tell everybody this is your song _**

**_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done, _**

**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind _**

**_That I put down in words _**

**_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _**

**_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _**

**_Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross _**

**_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song _**

**_It's for people like you that keep it turned on _**

**_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do _**

**_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue _**

**_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean _**

**_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _**

**_And you can tell everybody this is your song _**

**_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done, _**

**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind _**

**_That I put down in words _**

**_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _**

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind** _

_**That I put down in words how wonderful life is **_

_**While you're in the world **_

As the song ended, Jackie and Hyde pulled apart as Eric put another random record on. The photographer gathered around them snapping candid pictures of the happy couple dancing and laughing. Then the gang gathered together with Jackie and Hyde in the middle, Donna and Eric on either side of them, Fez and Michael in front and The Foreman's, Bob and WB gathered near them too. After the pictures were taken, Jackie and Hyde walked to the bar to get a drink from Red.

R: Well if it isn't the happy couple.

H: Hey Red.

R: Congratulations you crazy kids.

H: Thanks Red.

Jackie looked between the two men and knew that Hyde had a lot he needed to say to Red so she took her drink and kissed both of their cheeks.

J: Thank you for letting us use your home for the wedding Mr. Foreman. It meant a lot to us to have it hear, with our family.

Red smiled at Jackie, he had always liked her best out of Eric's friends.

R: Of course Jackie.

J: I'll leave you two alone.

She smiled at Hyde and squeezed his hand and walked towards Donna and Eric by the stairs.

H: Uh…so…the wedding was nice huh?

R: Yeah. Very intimate with everyone. Weddings can be to crowded with mindless idiots who you barely know. It was nice just to have your closest friends and family. Plus, it was cheap right?

Hyde laughed and took a sip of his drink and then looked back up at Red with a very serious and heartfelt expression on his face.

H: Red…I…I don't know how I'm supposed to thank you for what you've done for me. I mean…if it weren't for you and Mrs. Foreman…I would probably be out on the streets, or in jail. I would never have met Jackie. So…thank you.

Red smiled at the grown up kid before him and patted his shoulder.

R: Steven…I have always believed that you were a good kid all along. You just needed a little push, that's what Kitty and I gave you. And I want you to know, that I am very proud of you. You've done great with your life son. You have a great job and you have a great relationship with your father. And not to mention what you've done with Jackie. You two kids are meant to be. I'm happy for you.

Hyde smiled at Red and nodded his head.

H: Thanks…but just so you know…my birth certificate may say that WB is my father…but you…you are my father Red. You always have been.

Red swallowed hard and smiled at Hyde.

R: And I always will be.

The two men hugged and the photographer snapped a shot of the two with Kitty standing behind them crying hysterically. The two men pulled apart and laughed at the site. Hyde looked over at Jackie and she just winked at him. He made his way over to her and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

J: Hey baby.

H: Hey…

J: So your talk with Red went well then?

H: Yep.

J: Good.

They just smiled at each other and Fez came up behind them with a pissed off expression on his face.

H: What's the matter buddy?

F: Are you going to cut the damn cake or what?

Jackie and Hyde laughed and Jackie put her arm around Fez's shoulders.

J: Alright…lets cut the cake before Fez dies from deprivation of sugary goodness.

Hyde and Jackie walked over to the cake and cut it, Hyde went to smoosh it in Jackie's face but she glared at him and he gently placed the cake in her mouth. Jackie smiled and ate it and then kissed him, she pulled away and smiled at her and opened his mouth waiting for the cake, but instead he got a face full of cake and icing. He wiped the icing off his eyes and looked up at Jackie who was laughing uncontrollably and everyone else was too. He pulled Jackie in for a kiss getting it all over her but she didn't seem to mind. After everyone ate some cake and other food they were all dancing and laughing in the living room. "Friends will be Friends" by Queen rang threw the speakers as the six best friends danced together.

K: Ok this is so our best party ever!

H: Know what we could do to make it better?

J: Steven…we can't do that at our wedding?

E: Jackie we did it at every other important night of our lives, why not this one?

J: Huh…good point. Lets go!

The six kids filed down to the basement and for the first time Red just laughed and let them go.

CUT TO KELSO:

K: Ok…now this is our best party ever!

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:

H: Wow…were married.

J: Yep we are.

H: And surprisingly, I'm not freaking out about this.

J: I have changed you baby.

H: This is so…

J: I feel so wrong doing this in my beautiful wedding dress.

H: Ya…I am so looking forward to ripping that off you later.

J: God you are sexy.

Jackie lunged at Hyde and they proceeded to make out.

CUT TO FEZ:

F: Ai! I am so lonely…I need someone now that you two will be moving in together. What will I do when I come here for support and my Hyde is gone?

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA:

E: I'll be her little buddy.

CUT TO FEZ:

F: Yes…but Eric…you are not my Hyde.

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:

They are still making out but Jackie pulls away giving Fez a strange look.

J: Ok…I have kept my mouth shut for a very long time. But Fez…you are just way to close to Steve…and Kelso…but I'm married to Steven now…so this love you feel for him…it has to be toned down a bit.

H: Yeah man…its kind of creepy.

CUT TO FEZ:

F: Ai! Now you say I cannot love you!?

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:

They look at him sadly…

H: Nah man…its just…I mean you know…I…ya know you too…but in a manly way.

CUT TO FEZ:

F: Oh…well I feel better now. Now…Kelso…we need some broads. Jackie why didn't you have more sexy sluty bridesmaids?

CUT TO JACKIE:

J: Because…that would take the attention off of me dillhole.

CUT TO KELSO:

K: Man I don't need a sluty bridesmaid. I have Brooke upstairs.

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA:

D: Oh my god…are you saying you don't want a slut?

E: Your actually picking Brooke over a slut?

CUT TO KELSO:

K: Yeah…yeah man I am.

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
J: Wow…

H: Dude what the hell?

CUT TO FEZ:

F: Ai! Now I really am alone!

CUT TO KELSO:

K: I don't know…I just see all the love between Jackie and Hyde…and Donna and Eric and I realized…I love Brooke. She's the mother of my child and I don't want to be a bachelors my whole life going from girl to girl. Besides, Brooke is the hottest girl I've ever done it with.

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:

J: Normally…I would be insulted…but today…I married my sexy Zen Master so I could care less.

H: Well you've sure grown up. But just so you know…you are way hotter than Brooke.

J: Aww baby…

Jackie and Hyde stare at each other for a moment and then lunge at each other again.

CUT TO FEZ:

F: I think I'm going to see if I can find a slut around town and bring her back here. Do you two mind?

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:

They are still making out and there is no response so Fez shrugs and walks away.

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA:

E: God look at them go…

D: How do you go that long without oxygen?

E: It's like there actually connected…like he's her air supply…

D: Ok that was the nerdiest thing you've ever said.

E: Oh my god! I never understood it before now…but he's her Luke!

D: Oh for the love of god!

E: And they are using the force! The force of love!

D: And why do I love you?

CUT TO KELSO:

K: Because she makes you happy.

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:

Hyde pulls away and stares dumfounded at Kelso.

H: Man you are very literate today.

CUT TO KELSO:

K: I read a book last night after the party.

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA:

D: What book?

CUT TO KELSO:

K: Romeo and Juliet.

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:

J: Oh Michael…

CUT TO KELSO:

K: Yep…I now have a heart.

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:

H: Ok as great as that all is…Jackie how long do we have to stay at this party?

J: Steven! Its our wedding party. We have to stay as long as everyone is awake and able to stand up and not slurring their words.

H: Ok everyone start drinking some more!

J: STEVEN!

H: JACKIE! We haven't had sex in like what three months now? I'm dying here!

J: Oh Steven…that is so sweet! You need me!

H: Like Luke needed Leia baby.

J: Oh Steven…you are so foxy.

Jackie lunges at him again and after they finish making out again, the gang assembles back to the living room to dance and party some more. They notice Fez with a hot blonde on his arm giving her drink after drink. Hyde grabs some glasses of champagne and hands them to Kelso, Brooke, Jackie, Donna and Eric.

H: Too good friends. Great parties. And Jackie and me getting married!

Everyone: Cheers!

They clink their glasses together, and then continue dancing. Jackie and Hyde never leave each others sides as they danced in each others arms kissing and laughing all night long.

**UP NEXT: The wedding Night:) READ AND REVIEW KIDS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CH-24-Picking up the Pieces **

At around two in the morning, Jackie and Hyde stumbled into the hotel room that WB had gotten for them. They were kissing furiously and groping at each other. Hyde pushed Jackie up against the wall and she moaned into his mouth gripping his waist as his hands scratched her scalp lightly.

J: God baby…

H: You are my wife.

She smiled as he kissed her neck sensually leaving her breathless.

H: And I am your husband.

J: Mmmm…yes you are.

H: Jackie…

He pulled away from her neck and stared her straight in the eyes; she had never seen so much love in them, so much emotion. She swallowed hard trying to hold back tears that were threatening to spill over.

H: Jackie I promise that I will always be here for you. And for whoever or whatever else comes along in our lives.

J: Kids?

H: Yeah…someday.

She smiled at him and noticed the anxiousness in his eyes and knew he had more to say so she kissed his lips sweetly giving him the time he needed.

H: I mean this…all of this…the wedding, you it is just all so much more than I could have ever dreamed of. I'm so lucky to have you, lucky that you didn't leave me, because to be honest, there were a lot of times you deserved better.

J: Steven…

She hated it when he sad things like that and he knew it so he put a finger on her lips to silence her.

H: But I promise…that I'm going to do better now for you. For us.

She smiled and pulled him in for another mind blowing kiss.

J: Steven…I don't want better. I just want you. And now…I have you. Forever.

H: Yeah…forever.

Jackie smiled and slipped out of his grip much to his dismay and he watched her walk away swaying her hips.

H: Jackie…where the hell are you going?

J: I want to put some music on baby.

H: Jackie I do not want music. I just want to make love to my gorgeous wife.

She turned and stared at him seductively.

J: In time baby…in time.

Jackie turned from him again and went to the record player and she took a record from her bag. She smirked as Hyde raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to put some lame disco record on. But to his surprise…it wasn't a lame disco record. It was actually the greatest record of all time.

**_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold _**

**_And she's buying a stairway to heaven. _**

**_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed _**

**_With a word she can get what she came for. _**

_**Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.** _

Hyde smiled as he heard Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven" fill the room. Jackie walked towards him as he stood there smirking at her.

J: So…you were saying something about making love to me.

He smiled as she slipped her hands inside his coat pulling him towards her kissing him with all the passion in her. Hyde massaged her back slowly until she pulled away leading him over to the king sized bed. She turned her back to him and moved her hair aside indicating for him to unzip her dress. He smiled and kissed along her shoulders, neck and exposed back. She sighed and leaned into his touch needing more of him. He obliged as his hands slowly unzipped her dress licking the newly exposed skin causing her to shiver.

J: Steven…

Once her dress was unzipped he helped her out of it and placed it on the chair next to them knowing that she would freak if he left it jumbled on the floor. She smiled at him and he smiled back moving his hands over her tan toned skin. She had a white lacey bra with matching panties and garter belt and he felt the tension building in his body. But he was interrupted by his thoughts when he felt Jackie's hands push off his coat and start to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt not wanting to be the only half naked one. He just stood there and let her continue, staring at her the whole time. She pulled him close and started kissing and nipping at his neck and he sighed.

H: Jacks…

She pulled away and stared him straight in the eyes tracing his lips with her finger. He took it in his mouth and bit down gently and she gasped in shock and excitement. He smirked at her and pushed her down gently on the bed. She laid down leaning up on her elbows her legs bent and spread a bit staring up at him lustfully.

J: Come on baby…

She crooked her finger at him and then slid it down her body and unclasped her bra making her breasts pop out before him. He groaned seeing them for the first time in three months and she giggled. She threw the garment aside and then worked her panties and garter belt off leaving her completely naked on the bed. He stood there staring at her for a moment and was about to move towards her when her hands crept down her body again, her finger tracing the outline of swollen pink lips. She moaned slightly and he stared up at her intrigued.

J: Your not the only one who does it remember?

Hyde chuckled slightly at the memory and undid his belt as Jackie slipped her finger inside of her and used her other hand to massage her clit. Hyde had never been more turned on in his life and he was pretty sure he was going to explode just watching her. He watched her body move so sensually and beautifully as the pleasure became more and more intense. He watched the way her back arched as her orgasm came over her and the way her chest went up and down trying to catch her breathe.

H: Jesus…

J: No baby…my name is Jackie.

She sat up taking her finger in her mouth licking her juices off of it and kneeling in front of him, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

H: Jackie huh?

J: Mmmmhmm…

She started kissing his neck and collarbone again and he slid his hands up and down her body.

H: Jackie what?

She giggled against him and started her kisses up to his ear taking the lobe in her mouth biting down a little causing him to hiss. She licked it tentatively and whispered in his ear.

J: Jackie Hyde.

His eyes shut in happiness and he pulled her close pulling her face up to his kissing her passionately. She smiled up at him and started unbuttoning his pants and they didn't take their eyes off of each other, they just stared each other straight in the eyes not wanting to miss anything.

H: Jackie…that was fucking hot.

She laughed and kissed him as she pushed his pants down smiling happily when she noticed he had no boxers on.

J: God I love that about you…

H: Yeah you know takes to much effort and time to take 'em off ya know?

She laughed and waited as he stepped out of his pants, then she knelt before him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms went around her back kneading it gently. They stayed like that for a few moments just enjoying the closeness.

H: Jacks…Jacks I wanna make love to you now.

Jackie bit her lip and smoothed her hands up his chest and stroked his cheek. She kissed his chin and lips and griped his hips pulling him down on the bed over her. He held himself up by his arms on either side of her head. He stared down at her; her hair was all around the pillow looking like a halo over her head. Her make up was still perfect from the wedding and her body shined in the faint moonlight coming in from the window. She was absolutely beautiful and he couldn't believe that she was his wife. She looked up at him curiously, wondering why he hadn't made a move yet but right when she was about to open her mouth she felt his lips at her collarbone. He bit down gently and she whimpered. His kisses continued down. Over her arms, her chest, breasts, stomach, thighs, knees, legs, feet and back up to the apex of her thighs. She held her breathe for a moment until she felt his tongue lick her clit slowly. He kissed it once and then moved his kisses back up to her face and her breathing had become more and more heavy and shallow. She smiled at him and bit her lip again almost seeming nervous.

H: Hey…you ok?

J: Yeah…of course.

H: Are you nervous?

J: No. Just anxious.

He smiled and kissed her lips.

H: Me too baby. Me too.

He leaned down capturing her mouth in a hot steamy kiss as he slid into her. She pulled away from his kiss and whimpered and lifted her hips slightly to feel more of him.

J: Oh god baby…

H: Jackie…

He wrapped her legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him in closer and deeper.

J: Shit…

H: God Jacks…you feel so good.

J: Steven…more baby. More.

Hyde took her hands in his and trapped them above her head and she smiled up at him seeing as he had all the control. She started rotating her hips to cause more friction and pleasure for the both of them. He groaned and she smiled up at him wickedly.

H: Jackie…If you do that I'm not going to be able to hold on for very long here.

J: So…we can do this all night baby.

H: God…

She giggled as his lips attached to her neck sucking and nibbling clearly leaving a mark. He kept pumping in and out of her and he still had her hands trapped above her head and she whimpered wanting to touch him. But he had complete control of the situation, and it turned her on even more.

J: Steven!

H: Jackie…

She tightened her legs around his waist feeling her release building.

J: Steven…baby…I'm gonna…shit babe…

H: Jacks…

Hyde bit down on her nipple and that was it. They both came at that moment screaming out in pleasure. They stayed like that for a moment catching their breathe. Hyde still didn't release her hands and she just smiled up at him. Finally he rolled off of her and lay beside her pulling her on top of him. She laid her head down on his chest as their sweaty yet satisfied bodies tried to regain some strength.

J: Wow…

H: You can say that again.

J: Wow…

Hyde laughed and kissed the top of her head and she moved her head to rest her chin on his chest. She stared up at him happily.

J: So guess what.

H: What?

J: We are never ever going to go three months without having sex again ok?

H: Yeah I wasn't going to let it happen even if you suggested it.

She laughed and kissed his chest sighing and snuggling into him.

H: What are you thinking right now?

J: That I can't believe how far we've come since High School.

H: You mean when you were dating Kelso and we pretended to hate each other?

J: Yep. You didn't really hate me then did you?

H: Course not. I just hated that you were with Kelso cuz I figured you deserved better.

J: Huh…and I wind up with you? That's trading down.

H: Ouch.

J: Kidding, kidding.

H: You didn't hate me did you?

J: Nope. I liked you. Remember?

H: Oh yeah I mean you practically begged me to date you for years.

J: Shut up!

H: Hey can I ask you something…?

J: Shoot.

H: Do you remember our kiss on Veteran's Day?

J: Yeah. What about it?

H: Did you really…not feel anything?

She smiled up at him; he almost had a hurt expression on his face.

J: I felt everything in that kiss Steven.

H: You did?

J: Yeah. I just figured you really hated me and didn't want to make a bigger fool of myself. So…I told you I didn't feel anything so that I wouldn't get hurt.

H: God Jacks…I'm sorry.

J: It wasn't all you Steven. I pretended to hate you for awhile too.

H: Yeah I guess so…

J: So uh…what about you? Did you really not feel anything in that kiss?

He smiled at her and cupped her face pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

H: I felt everything.

She smiled and snuggled into his chest. They took a short nap and then a few hours later Hyde woke up to Jackie bouncing on the bed with champagne in her hands.

H: Jackie…?

J: I found champagne in the mini bar!

H: Champagne?

J: Mhm…I want to make a toast!

H: A toast?

J: A toast to us!

H: Ok.

Jackie poured them both a glass and handed him his and put her glass in the air.

J: To Jackie and Hyde. We might be an unconventional couple and some people may think we are completely wrong for each other. But…in fact…we are perfect for each other. So…to our future!

H: To our future as husband and wife.

She smiled at him as they clinked their glasses and kissed before taking a sip.

H: I love you Mrs. Hyde.

J: Well I love you too Mr. Hyde.

H: How did we end up here after everything we've been through?

J: Oh it was nothing. We were just picking up the pieces to get to where we are. Together and in love.

Hyde smiled at her and put their glasses on the night stand pulling his new wife down on the bed to make love again.

**THE END. **

Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it, so please read and review and be on the lookout for some new stories from me:)


End file.
